Lilian Malfoy Potter - O nosso pequeno Anjo
by Thayne Malfoy
Summary: A Guerra acabou e o que todos mais temiam não aconteceu. Mas o melhor de tudo é a chance de poder estar vivo. Vivo para conseguir amar e ser amado. E era isso que Draco Malfoy estava disposto nesse ultimo ano em Hogwarts. Lutar pelo amor do seu parceiro ideal. DracoXHarry. Mpreg. Veela. Yaoi
1. Chapter 01 - Pequena Surpresa

Capitulo 01 – Pequena Surpresa

Draco estava feliz. O motivo? A guerra havia acabado há alguns meses, o Lord foi derrotado, o mundo mágico estava em reforma. Tiveram algumas perdas, guerra é guerra afinal. Mas principalmente ele estava livre, e tudo isso graças a ele, Harry Potter. Com o depoimento de Potter ele e a mãe foram perdoados, o pai estava cumprindo pena em Azkaban. Lucius poderia não ser o melhor pai do mundo, não aceitar a sua sexualidade mas, o que ele poderia fazer? A sua natureza já havia escolhido o parceiro ideal. Um lindo moreno de olhos verdes.  
Draco Malfoy um veela possessivo e muito mais muito ciumento. Agora que a guerra acabou o principal objetivo dele vai ser conquistar esse moreno custe o que custar.

– Draco, querido. Poderia me arrumar suas anotações de Defesa? Preciso terminar o trabalho para entregar na próxima aula. – uma loura exuberante interrompe as divagações do Príncipe da Sonserina.

– Pansy só porque o professor Bins não presta atenção no que a classe está fazendo não quer dizer que você deve desrespeitá-lo assim. – Blaise dizia ao mesmo tempo em que Draco entregava suas anotações.

– Se vocês dois não tivessem ficado se agarrando até tarde a Pansy não iria precisar terminar o trabalho dela no meio da aula de História da Magia. – finalmente o pequeno príncipe se pronuncia apenas para fazer aqueles dois pararem, até porque depois dessa Blaise voltou a prestar atenção na aula mais sem graça de toda Hogwarts enquanto Pansy ficava envergonhada e tentava finalizar o seu trabalho, afinal as anotações de Draco eram simplesmente divinas, ele sempre gostou de entender muito bem qualquer matéria que estudasse, por isso sempre arrumava tempo para se aprofundar sobre cada capitulo dos livros-texto deles para assim conseguir superar todas as expectativas.

Finalmente a aula acabou e os Sonserinos seguiram para a segunda aula do dia – Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – essa era uma das quatro aulas compartilhadas com a Grifinoria. A aula foi tranquila, nada de extraordinário. Parecia que o dia iria ser normal. Ok. Qualquer um ali sabe que em Hogwarts nenhum dia do ano deve ser considerado normal.

– Só mais uma aula para o almoço. Mas tinha que ser Poções?

– Rony você só pensa em comer? Credo. – A castanha advertia o ruivo enquanto o moreno de olhos verdes achava graça daquilo. O Trio de Ouro seguia pelos corredores de Hogwarts rumo às masmorras do Castelo, antes as aulas de poções eram simplesmente terríveis, mas agora que Harry decidira qual carreira seguir, ele decidiu se dedicar ao máximo a entender essa matéria fascinante, o que ele mais queria ser era nada mais nada menos do que um Medimago, especificamente de crianças. Ele queria fazer diferente, e depois de uma conversa franca com Snape sobre o seu desejo ele o trata melhor em sala de aula. Claro que também saber que ele era um agente-duplo que sempre amou a sua mãe e faria de tudo para protegê-lo contribuiu para eles se entenderem. E Harry estava bem, agora que a guerra havia acabado ele iria ter um ano letivo com nada mais do que as aulas e os trabalhos para entregar como motivos das suas preocupações. Sentaram-se do lado Grifinorio da classe enquanto os Sonserinos também se acomodavam. A sala de aula não era tão cheia, 24 alunos separados em trios. Snape fez sua entrada triunfal de sempre. Tudo estava ocorrendo como todos os dias, parte teórica logo depois a prática, fazer uma Poção com a textura de uma pomada para aplicar em ferimentos externos. E obter a coloração rosa claro da pomada não estava sendo uma tarefa nada fácil. Após a guerra Snape não sentia mais a necessidade de colocar medo em seus alunos, ele gostava de ensinar aquela arte. E após a conversa com Harry ele percebeu que não precisava mais atuar. Ele agora ajudava durante as suas rondas pela classe, distribuía algumas dicas e fazia ao máximo evitar algumas explosões. Algo que estava tentando fazer nesse momento.

– Longbotton, preste mais atenção, não coloque esse ingrediente agora, primeiro é o olho de salamandra, depois as três asas de morcegos. Se fizer nessa ordem e mexer no senti...

Nesse momento a porta foi aberta de uma vez interrompendo a intervenção do professor em mais uma possível explosão do caldeirão de Neville. E lá estava parada a criança mais fofa que alguém poderia ter visto. Ela não poderia ter mais que três aninhos, cabelos loiros em um gracioso corte Chanel, um vestido lilás com detalhes brancos e os olhos verdes muito bonitos. Ela foi caminhando em direção ao professor com os olhos chorosos, aquele lugar era estranho para ela, mas aquele homem não era. Snape confuso com aquela interrupção observava aquele ser pequenino se aproximar dele ao mesmo tempo em que ele perguntava.

– Mas o quê? Quem é você? O que faz aqui? – A criança parou um pouco confusa com as perguntas e simplesmente colocou as mãos na cintura sorriu. Aquele homem a conhecia.

– Que pergunta tio Sev. Sou eu, a Lily. – Ao mesmo tempo em que ela dava uma olhada pela classe onde alguns alunos a olhavam confusos e outros tentando não sorrir muito da confusão formada. De repente a pequena solta um gritinho de felicidade.

– Papi! – E a criança correu e se jogou nos braços de um atordoado Malfoy. Que ficou ali com cara de quem ia desmaiar a qualquer instante.

– Eu sou seu Pai? Tem certeza disso meu anjo? – Malfoy sussurrou para a pequena. Ele tinha certeza que ela não era filha dele, ele nunca havia tido intimidade com ninguém. Nem com uma mulher muito menos com um homem. Ele sendo um veela submisso tem a capacidade de ter filhos, uma benção para ele em sua opinião. Pois depois que ele conquistasse o amor da sua vida ele poderia dar tudo a ele. Até uma família.

– Mais é claro que sim papi. Mas eu num intendo. – a garota olhava confusa para ele, ali era seu pai, mas ele estava um pouco diferente. Ela não se lembrava dele ter saído com o tio Sev. Então porque ele estaria ali com aquelas pessoas que não conhecia?

– O que meu anjo não entende? – Nesse momento todos estavam calados prestando a maior atenção na cena que se desenrolava. Malfoy tendo uma conversa com uma garotinha que definitivamente parecia muito com ele. Severo não ousava interromper. Era uma cena completamente bizarra e impossível. Ele sabia da condição do seu afilhado, sabia que não se envolveu com ninguém antes da guerra e sabia que ele havia encontrado o seu parceiro ideal apesar de não saber de quem se tratava.

– Eu tava bincano no escritoro, mas papai já disse que num era pra bincar lá. Papi num dexa eu ficar de castigo. Eu num fiz porque quis, tinha um cordão na mesa e eu tava bincando de girar ele, e eu girava e girava e girava. Mas ai papai tava me chamano pra ir almoça e eu me sustei fui tentar guarda o cordão bunito e descer da cadeira mas eu cai e eu acho que fiz magia sem quere papi e eu apareci ali do outro lado da porta. O que ta conteceno? Onde a gente ta papi? O senhor ta difelente. – a gorotinha falava tudo muito rápido e meio chorosa uma cena completamente fofa de se ver.

– Professor eu acho que é melhor o Malfoy ir falar com o diretor. – Granger escolheu esse momento para interromper, ela sendo a sabe-tudo que era já tinha percebido o que estava acontecendo e que aquela garota tinha vindo do futuro. Enquanto a Hermione fazia todas as possíveis conclusões à garotinha virou para aquela voz que interrompia aquela cena fofa. E qual não foi a surpresa que a pequena Lily soltou outro gritinho de alegria. E tentando se soltar dos braços de seu pai saiu em disparada na direção de seu outro pai.

– Tia Mione! Papai! – E o momento não poderia ficar mais constrangedor. A Lilian desceu do colo de Draco e foi parar no colo de Potter. Um silencio horroroso se estendia na sala de aula, aquela era a cena mais surreal de todos os tempos. Ninguém estava entendendo muita coisa. Desde quando Malfoy tinha uma filha? Desde quando essa suposta filha também era uma Potter?

– Num to de castigo não né papais? – Ela olhava de um pro outro fazendo biquinho. Os dois muito pálidos para responderem algo coerente.

– Ok, classe. Estão dispensados. Senhores Malfoy e Potter vamos até o diretor resolver esse pequeno probleminha.

Todos demoraram alguns segundos para entenderem a ordem de Snape. A maioria da classe sempre gostava quando eram dispensados mais cedo, mas naquele momento todos estavam atordoados para comemorarem alguma coisa. Ate mesmo Ronald Weasley estava de boca aberta tentando entender toda aquela situação e a sua fome momentaneamente esquecida. Alguns alunos conseguiram compreender a ordem e já se podiam ouvir o barulho das carteiras sendo arrastadas e materiais sendo guardados enquanto os dois mais recentes papais de Hogwarts se encaminhavam para fora da sala acompanhando um apressado Snape.


	2. Chapter 02 - Ajustes

**Olá!**

 **Essa é minha primeira Fanfic... Já li muitas, de vários possíveis casais e vários momentos... Sempre tive a vontade de escrever e agora me veio essa ideia e eu estou amando cada momento...**

 **Espero que quem tiver acompanhando, comente! Faça essa aspirante à autora feliz!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2 – Ajustes**

Dependendo das situações, um professor indo rumo à sala do diretor acompanhado de algum aluno significava problemas sérios. E ali naquele instante um professor estava acompanhado de dois alunos e uma criança e o problema era extremamente sério. Severo acompanhava Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter juntamente com a suposta filha de ambos. Os três perdidos em pensamentos, nenhum tinha a vontade de interromper aquele silencio.

A caminhada é longa das masmorras até a sala do diretor no sétimo andar, mas naquele momento os quatro já se encontravam diante da Gárgula que aguardava apenas o pronunciamento da senha para assim liberar a passagem para o escritório do diretor.

– Jujubas. – Severo sussurrou a senha e subiu a escada em espiral, Harry com Lilian no colo se apressou também e Malfoy logo subiu atrás deste. O professor deu duas batidas na porta e após uma confirmação abafada do diretor aquele grupo bastante peculiar entrou.

– Severo. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Dispensou os alunos antes do almo... – naquele momento Potter se fez presente na sala com uma curiosa garotinha no colo e logo atrás deste Malfoy também surgiu. Os olhos do diretor brilharam de curiosidade, uma cena incomum no castelo na sua humilde opinião.

– Oh, o que temos aqui? Sentem-se. Olá pequena princesa, qual o seu nome? – Dumbledore indicava as três poltronas para que se acomodassem. Severo sentou na da direita, Harry na do meio com Lilian em seu colo bastante a vontade e Draco a esquerda deste. O diretor estava decididamente bem curioso.

A menina olhava com curiosidade toda aquela sala com muitos objetos e quadros, ela pensou que decididamente aquele era um escritório que seu papai não iria deixa-la brincar. Com as perguntas do diretor a pequena Lilian tirou os olhos do grande pássaro que estava próximo e olhou para ele. A menina sorriu, mas também achou estranho ele perguntar quem ela era. No seu entendimento todo mundo estava estranho naquele dia.

– Vovô Dumby porque a pergunta se já me conhece? – diferente do diretor que apenas sorriu, os outros três ficaram apreensivos com a revelação da pequena. Como iriam resolver tudo no meio de um ano letivo, novembro estava quase pela metade faltava um pouco mais que um mês para o natal. Como iriam mandar a Lilian para a sua época sem interferir no passado e no futuro?

– Oh! Mas eu sei, mas meus amigos aqui não sabem o seu nome. – o diretor contornou a indagação de Lily apontando para os quadros atrás dele. Boa parte deles confirmou a fala do diretor para parecer verdade a justificativa para a menininha que parecia ser bem esperta para a idade. O que pareceu ser suficiente para ela.

– Lilian Malfoy Potter. Mas podem me chamar de Lily. – a pequena disse ao mesmo tempo em que ficava bem empinada no colo de Harry. Aquele jeito de se apresentar, Harry e Snape pensaram, era decididamente o jeito que um verdadeiro Malfoy se apresentaria. Harry já se perguntava em o que mais o Malfoy estragou a sua filha com aquelas atitudes bem Malfoys. Ao mesmo tempo em que um Draco sorria todo orgulhoso do jeito que a pequena havia falado seu nome com todo o orgulho de uma herdeira Malfoy.

–Muito bem senhorita Lily. Mas me diga, quem a trouxe até o castelo? – Dumbledore indagou com muito cuidado na escolha das palavras para a pequena Lilian não revelar muito sobre o futuro.

Enquanto a pequena falava sem parar para o diretor a história que já havia contado na sala de aula, Draco a observava um pouco com mais atenção. Mesmo ela estando de perfil para ele, o mesmo notou que apesar dos cabelos serem loiros e curtos os fios eram um pouco rebeldes, porém era aquele rebelde gracioso, com um pouco mais de atenção ele percebeu que era o mesmo rebelde dos cabelos de Potter, uma mistura que lhe agradou. Percebeu naquele momento que ela tinha o seu formato de rosto, um nariz pequeno, mas o que mais lhe deixou bobo na imagem daquela doce princesa eram seus olhos. Ele se lembrava muito bem do momento que a tinha em seu colo e encarou aqueles expressivos olhos verdes enquanto conversavam na sala de aula. O mesmo tom de verde de Harry. Uma combinação mais que perfeita dos dois. Um verdadeiro Anjo.

No meio da explicação, Lily fez algo que não havia feito antes. Uma novidade para os envolvidos no dialogo da pequena. Algo que interrompeu a minuciosa analise de Draco. Todos observaram que a menina retirou um vira-tempo que estava em seu pescoço por dentro do vestido. O qual logo foi entregue para o diretor por intermédio de Draco.

– Muito bem. Agora que já entendemos como a senhorita veio até o castelo, suponho que o melhor a se fazer agora é chamar Madame Pomfrey para examinar a Lily. Saber se está tudo bem com ela no momento é fundamental já que liberou um grande nível de magia lhe trazendo até aqui. – Enquanto o diretor chamava um Elfo para que trouxesse a enfermeira até sua sala os mais novos papais já olhavam assustados do diretor para a pequena, eles compreenderam as implicações na frase do diretor, um vira-tempo comum não seria capaz de lhe trazer em um espaço de tempo tão grande como aquele. Aquele tipo de viagem requeria magia, muita magia. Mesmo com o conhecimento sobre a mesma em tão pouco tempo, a possibilidade de haver algo de errado com a pequena Lily já os deixava apreensivos.

Em poucos minutos a Madame Pomfrey já estava presente no escritório. O diretor apenas solicitou que examinasse a pequena Lilian, no olhar deixava claro que lhe explicava a situação em outro momento. Logo a enfermeira transfigurou um pequeno objeto em uma maca para examinar a Lily.

– Sr. Potter, por favor, a deixe aqui. – Potter se dirigiu a maca e depositou a sua filha sentada ali e segurou sua mão lhe indicando que não sairia do seu lado pelos próximos minutos até os exames finalizarem.

– Tudo certo com a pequena Lilian. Nenhuma alteração em seu núcleo mágico ou a sua aura. Está no seu mais perfeito estado para os seus 3 anos e 4 meses. Está sentindo alguma dor pequena? – após anunciar o diagnóstico para os interessados foi possível notar certo alivio nas feições dos garotos e dos adultos presentes.

– Não. Eu só to cum fome. – Todos sorriram perante a sinceridade da menina. Ao mesmo tempo em que o diretor chamava um Elfo e lhe pedia que trouxesse algo saldável para a criança ali presente. Em instantes o Elfo apareceu com uma bandeja bem arrumada com um pratinho de plástico fundo com arroz, verduras, carne e frango os itens maiores devidamente cortados para a pequena. Acompanhado de um copo com duas alças com um tema de princesa cheio de suco de abobora.

Madame Pomfrey retornou a transfiguração do objeto para a forma original e novamente lhe deu um novo formato, dessa vez de uma cadeira para crianças a deixando da altura das poltronas entre os dois jovens ali presentes e retornando assim para a enfermaria visto que seus serviços ali não eram mais necessários.

Harry depositou Lilian na cadeira e colocou a comida na sua frente e logo a pequena iniciou a sua refeição. Fazendo com que aquela imagem lembrasse a todos ali que também estavam com fome, mas no momento não poderiam parar para comer.

O diretor colocou um feitiço de silencio ao redor da criança para conversarem mais livremente.

– Muito bem. Ficou claro aqui que Lilian veio do futuro. – assim que os outros três assentiram o diretor continuou. – Certo. Muitas coisas vão ter que mudar agora. A primeira delas vai ser a disponibilidade de um quarto privado aos dois visto que não teria como mantê-la na torre da Grifinória ou nas masmorras na Sonserina.

Mesmo Harry não concordando internamente com a visão de um quarto privado para dividir com Malfoy a justificativa do diretor foi plausível. Já que ele não achava que a pequena Lilian iria gostar de toda a confusão dos salões de ambas as casas e de toda a atenção para com ela. Por outro lado, para Draco, a perspectiva de um quarto privado com Potter já o animava e ajuda e muito.

– No momento ainda não sei como vamos fazer para enviar a Lilian para o seu tempo, mas tenho algumas teorias, nada certo ainda. Severo vai me ajudar na pesquisa e vocês vão cuidar da pequena Lilian. Alias devo dizer que ela é bem poderosa, além de ter vindo até o castelo ela acabou de anular o feitiço de silencio não é senhorita? Gostaria de algo? – Os outros três olharam surpresos para a pequena que fez um gracioso biquinho em resposta.

– Posso ter sovete? Já terminei tudinho! – Dumbledore sorriu e em instantes ela já estava saboreando o seu sorvete de chocolate.

–Vou colocar o feitiço de silencio novamente Lily e peço que não retire ok?

– Ok. Vovô Dumby. – com um pequeno gesto de varinha Lilian já estava com outro feitiço ao seu redor. E com outro gesto apareceu duas pastas na mesa. E logo se pôs a analisa-las por alguns instantes.

– Muito bem, perfeito! De acordo com as seus registros os dois compartilham 4 aulas, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Poções, Herbologia e Transfiguração. Certo. Harry tem o 8° horário livre, um ótimo horário para passear com Lily em minha opinião, já o Draco tem o ultimo tempo livre, nada mais justo que passe esse tempo com a Lily também. Devo dizer que no seu 6° tempo Harry, a Lilian fique com Draco. Deve concordar comigo que Trato das Criaturas Mágicas não é muito segura para uma criança de 3 anos. Os dois estão conseguindo me acompanhar?

Apesar de um pouco confusos e temerosos quanto a perspectivas de cuidarem de uma criança os dois estavam entendendo a disposição do tempo que deveriam passar com a pequena. Então assentiram em concordância com as recomendações do diretor. Eles não compartilhavam todas as aulas, logo teriam que dividir a responsabilidade. O diretor deu mais algumas recomendações, mas no geral eles teriam que conversar e entrar em um acordo de como fariam para cuidar dela ao decorrer do dia. Eles teriam que se ajustarem a essa mais nova realidade.

Nesse momento Lilian terminou o seu sorvete e Draco a tirou da cadeira e a depositou em seu colo, onde a mesma se acomodou melhor e ficou ali quietinha esperando os adultos terminarem de conversar.

– Meninos eu quero pedir aos dois que tomem certo cuidado com o que forem dizer ou com o que forem perguntar perto dela. Nada que relacione ao futuro. Aconselho aos dois que deixem as coisas acontecerem naturalmente. – depois desse belo comentário, Harry concordou e ruborizou levemente. Draco apenas concordou. Ele já tinha uma pequena ideia do futuro. Claro que ele tinha suas duvidas, mas não iria perturbar a sua filha com isso.

– Temos mais meia hora de almoço então vamos encerrar por aqui. Severo quero que os acompanhem até um dos quartos do quinto andar este vai estar de acordo com as necessidades da pequena família. – nesse momento o diretor fez uma pausa para sorrir de sua pequena gracinha. Deixando os dois jovens desconfortáveis e ruborizados. – Estão dispensados das aulas da tarde. Encaminharei um Elfo para que leve um almoço para vocês e caso queiram realizar alguma das refeições nos aposentos poderão sempre chama-lo. Usem esse tempo livre para ajustarem o que falta decidir em relação a Lilian.

Nesse momento o professor levantou vendo que não viria mais nenhuma recomendação do diretor e indicou a saída para os mais jovens. Draco ao levantar acomodou melhor a pequena em seus braços, a mesma já estava um pouco sonolenta e sem o feitiço de silencio ao seu redor. Assim saíram da sala do diretor e seguiram o professor até os seus aposentos privados.

* * *

 **E aí? Comentários?**

 **Me digam o que acharam!**

 **Não tenho ninguém no momento para me ajudar na correção... Então aos possíveis erros, me desculpem!**


	3. Chapter 03 - Primeira Tarde Juntos

**Ah! Super animada com a Fic... Tentei postar ontem assim que terminei mas não consegui...**

 **Sem mais!**

 **Capitulo 03 – Primeira tarde juntos**

De acordo com Harry a vida poderia ser bem injusta às vezes. Não havia pessoa melhor para afirmar isso. Todo esse dilema que o envolveu desde o surgimento da maldita profecia. Todas as mortes, todo o sofrimento, isso não tinha como descrever.

As mortes de pessoas desconhecidas para ele, de nomes que não traziam um sentimento que um nome conhecido e amado o trazia quando lembrado. Os desconhecidos traziam apenas tristeza, o fazendo pensar em como a pessoa era, o que fazia, quem amava, se deixou aguem vivo, ou se mais familiares morreram durante as duas guerras. Eram tantas perguntas. Por outro lado, as pessoas que conhecia, que amava, elas o levavam a tristeza e a saudade. Saudade das risadas, das piadas, das conversas, dos abraços.

 **Arrependimento** , outro sentimento que acompanhava a lembrança de cada ente querido que foi perdido. Arrependimento de não ter dado mais atenção, de não ter abraçado mais, de não ter dito o quanto ele os amava. Sirius, Tonks, Remo, Dobby, Fred, Luna, e tantos outros. O que ele não daria para ter todos eles com ele. Mostrar-lhes a sua pequena, mesmo que a ideia de ter se relacionado com o Malfoy não lhe agradasse. Mas Sirius iria ficar tão contente. Seria simplesmente maravilhoso.

Para Draco a realidade era diferente, apesar de o seu pai ter feitos escolhas erradas ele sempre foi um bom pai. Mas ele só demonstrava o que sentia quando estavam em casa. Quando a família estava protegida dentro das grandes paredes da Mansão. Ele sempre foi exigente também, o treinou para ser um verdadeiro herdeiro e sua cópia fiel, mas sempre existiam os momentos família. Os momentos em que lhe ensinava a controlar seus poderes, a sua outra parte da magia. Somente durante a guerra, na estadia de Potter na Mansão quando ele foi capturado que Draco percebeu o real sentido da sua magia veela sempre ter literalmente empurrado ele para Harry. Ele finalmente havia entendido a necessidade de sempre provocar, de chamar atenção. Ele percebeu quando existiu o real medo de perdê-lo. E ele desejou desesperadamente que houvesse uma saída, e ele fez a única coisa que poderia fazer para ajudar. Mentiu na hora do reconhecimento, mas para ele, aqueles olhos jamais poderiam ser confundidos. É o verde mais intenso que já viu.

Draco estava muito feliz naquele momento, ele tinha o conhecimento da sua filha, da filha deles. Isso significava muito para ele. Mas não o suficiente para aplacar as suas dúvidas. O medo de ter sido apenas um envolvimento entre ambos estava lá, rondando a sua mente. E ele estava decido a não deixar que fosse apenas isso. _Eu vou conquista-lo, vou fazer ele me amar, não só por um momento, mas para a vida inteira._ E após esse pensamento Draco inconscientemente apertou um pouco mais a sua filha contra o corpo.

– Chegamos. a senha é Lírio. – Snape disse em um resmungo baixo fazendo os dois jovens perceberem o quanto estavam perdidos em pensamentos até chegarem ao quadro que dava passagem ao mais novo quarto de ambos. O quadro em questão era bastante peculiar, não teria outra palavra melhor para descrevê-lo. Um grande jardim onde a predominância das flores eram basicamente os lírios, um pouco distante percebia-se uma grande arvore e dois jovens sentados observando uma garotinha brincando.

– O quadro tinha que ser tão específico? – Harry resmungava enquanto o quadro dava passagem aos jovens.

– Garotos, tarefa cumprida. E por favor, estejam vivos pelo menos até o horário do jantar. – e Severo saiu sem nem esperar uma resposta dos dois jovens.

Ao passo que entravam no quarto privado os garotos puderam perceber admirados que não se tratava de um simples quarto privado. Ali era basicamente um apartamento. E se viram parados em uma sala bem aconchegante, as cores das casas não se faziam predominantes, eram cores neutras. A esquerda havia uma estante repleta de livros tomando a parede inteira do ambiente. A direita havia uma lareira com duas poltronas e um belo sofá em L e logo aos fundos poderia ser visto uma mesa com seis cadeiras e mais uma cadeira para crianças no canto direito da mesma. Havia uma única porta aos fundos em frente à passagem da entrada a qual ficava bem claro que se referia ao quarto, a mesma provocou sentimentos distintos nos dois jovens presentes, Harry ficou com medo do que aquilo significava, _Dumbledore não seria capaz,_ era o que pensava. Enquanto Draco comemorava internamente, _Maldito Dumbledore! Bendito seja essa sua vontade de ser cupido._

E naquele momento eles ficaram admirando o ambiente em que viveriam por tempo indeterminado.

– Malfoy eu acho melhor colocar a Lilian no quarto para ela dormir. – somente com aquela sugestão já deixava os dois apreensivos em relação ao que teria atrás daquela porta.

Os dois se encaminharam para a porta e o nervosismo entre eles era palpável, Harry abriu a porta e deu um suspiro de alivio enquanto Draco bufava de indignação. Estavam tão concentrados em si mesmos que um não prestou atenção na reação do outro. No cômodo seguinte era possível visualizar um corredor com três portas. Duas no lado esquerdo e uma porta dupla a direita, a primeira porta no lado esquerdo era lilás com uma plaquinha decorada com o nome da Lilian. Harry logo abriu essa porta e Draco entrou para depositar a sua filha na cama. O quarto não tinha muitas coisas, somente a cama disposta em um canto do quarto, uma cômoda próximo a ela, dois pufes no meio do quarto com um belo tapete felpudo e alguns ursos, bonecas e livros em prateleiras pelas paredes.

– Malfoy eu vou ficar com o quarto da frente se não se importar. – enquanto Harry falava ele observava Draco a acomodar Lilian melhor na cama tirando seus sapatos e colocando alguns feitiços de aviso e proteção.

– Sem problemas. Podemos ir tomar um banho e quem terminar primeiro chama o Dipsy para trazer o almoço.

– Fechado. – e Harry saiu em direção ao seu quarto deixando um Draco bobo para trás admirando a filha deles.

Assim que ele entrou no quarto soltou uma exclamação de surpresa. Era magnifico, uma combinação perfeita de verde e dourado. Logo ao entrar ele percebeu a enorme cama de casal ao lado esquerdo, uma lareira no lado oposto com dois pufes e um belo tapete, uma porta na parede oposta a entrada do quarto indicando que ali era o banheiro e um guarda roupa na parede ao lado da porta. Harry já achava o ambiente perfeito e ele ainda nem tinha olhado o banheiro. Aquilo sim iria ser um ótimo ano em Hogwarts. Uma casa, um quarto só pra ele, um banheiro sem ninguém para dividir ou apressá-lo... _simplesmente perfeito_. Ele pensou.

– Potter, acredito que esse quarto também é meu. A não ser que aquela porta vá dar no meu possível quarto e a gente não tenha um banheiro.

– O que quer dizer com isso Malfoy? O seu quarto está ao lado do de Lilian e aquela porta é um banheiro. – foi falando indignado enquanto se adiantava até o outro lado do quarto e confirmando que era realmente um banheiro. _Malfoy está muito enganado se está pensando que vai pegar o meu quarto, com certeza esse é o melhor._

– Querido, aquela porta ao lado do de Lily é um quarto de brinquedos. Aliás ela vai amar aquilo ali.

Draco estava exultante desde o momento em que abriu o "seu quarto" e constatou que era uma brinquedoteca. E deixou a felicidade transbordar quando Harry saiu apressado do quarto só para conferir se o loiro estava falando a verdade. _O velho é brilhante!_ Draco pensava enquanto se dirigia ao banheiro para se arrumar logo, a fome já se fazia presente desde que entrara nos aposentos.

Quando Harry retornou indignado o loiro já estava no banheiro e isso só fez com que ficasse com mais raiva. Percebeu naquele instante que havia comemorado cedo demais em relação ao quarto e aos aposentos, ficou ainda mais horrorizado quando se deu conta que teria que dividir a cama com a doninha.

Draco não se demorou no banho, tomou uma ducha rápida enquanto pensava que em uma outra hora iria aproveitar aquela bela banheira e de preferência acompanhado daquele pecado de moreno. _E por que não começar a provocar agora?!_

E assim Draco terminou o banho, enrolou uma toalha na cintura e simplesmente saiu do banheiro, não sem antes pegar uma toalha menor para secar seus fios loiros.

– Banheiro livre amor, da próxima vez faça o prazer de me fazer companhia. – Draco falava enchendo a frase de malicia acompanhado de um meio sorriso e atravessava o quarto sensualmente indo em direção ao guarda roupa abrindo todas as portas para checar em que lado estava suas roupas.

Harry saiu em disparada para o banheiro bufando de raiva e munido de uma muda de roupa para se trocar no banheiro mesmo. Ao mesmo tempo em que o loiro ficava sorrindo no quarto.

Quando Harry saiu do banheiro já devidamente vestido de jeans e camiseta encontrou o quarto vazio. Saiu do quarto e foi em direção a sala, estava com muita fome. Malfoy já tinha providenciado o almoço deles e estava lhe esperando. Harry se dirigiu para a cabeceira da mesa e Draco se acomodou na cadeira ao seu lado deixando apenas que a cadeirinha de Lily os separasse. Iniciaram o almoço em um silencio confortável, era como se os dois tivessem entrado em um acordo para pararem de implicarem um com o outro. Depois de alguns minutos Draco resolve quebrar aquele silencio.

– Temos que acertar como vamos fazer amanhã e os próximos dias para cuidar de Lily. Qual a melhor opção? Uma aula pra cada ou ela passa a manhã com um e a tarde com o outro?

– Acho melhor um período do dia para cada um cuidar dela. Eu posso ficar com ela pela manhã e você fica com ela pela tarde. Nesse meio tempo temos duas aulas conjuntas.

– Depois do almoço também temos uma, Herbologia. Acho um pouco arriscado pra ela ali nas estufas, mas não vamos poder fazer muita coisa já que estaremos na mesma aula.

– Isso é verdade, mas é melhor por um lado sabe, com nós dois lá poderíamos revezar para não ficarmos atrasados na matéria. Mas no meu tempo livre vou buscar ela. É o 8°, qual é a tua aula nesse horário?

– Runas Antigas.

– Sério? Vou ter que sair do primeiro andar e ir até o sexto só para depois descer até o pátio?! – nesse momento Draco soltou uma risadinha com o muxoxo de Harry.

– qualquer coisa Sr. Preguiça, eu posso ficar com ela tranquilamente, apesar de eu achar que Lily não vai gostar nenhum pouquinho da aula.

– Não. Está tudo bem! Você que teve sorte.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – Draco dessa vez o encarou com curiosidade aguardando a resposta do moreno.

– A tua última aula do dia é nossa aula conjunta de Transfiguração. Já teu último horário é livre e eu vou ter que assistir a de Astronomia.

Draco sorriu com a afirmação do moreno. Os dois finalizaram logo o almoço. O moreno se encaminhou pra uma das poltronas enquanto o loiro foi se esticar no sofá, ambos aproveitando aquela tarde livre.

Após um tempo Draco foi verificar a Lilian e aproveitando que ela continuava a dormir passou no quarto e pegou sua mochila para adiantar algumas tarefas, agora com o aparecimento da sua filha seu tempo pareceu extremamente apertado para dar conta de tudo.

O moreno vendo a atitude do Sonserino acabou pensando que iria ter pouquíssimo tempo para se dedicar as tarefas. Ele já estava com algumas quase vencendo o prazo de entrega, e com certeza amanhã teria muitas anotações para fazer referente à tarde livre que estava tendo agora. Então acabou que decidindo imitar a atitude dele, foi até o quarto para pegar a seus materiais também. Fizeram muitas tarefas até Lilian acordar e se juntar a eles fazendo com que parassem e dedicassem toda sua atenção a ela.

Decidiram jantar ali mesmo no aposento. Não estavam com ânimo para enfrentarem toda a escola tão cedo. Porque com toda a certeza o boato que os dois tinham uma filha já tinha se alastrado faz tempo e com o sumiço dos dois a tarde inteira deixava a fofoca ainda mais interessante.

 _O melhor a se fazer é enfrentar a escola amanhã no café._ Pensaram os dois durante o jantar e lá no íntimo cada uma torcia para que Dumbledore desse uma desculpa convincente aos enxeridos de plantão.

 **E aí? Deixe sua opinião! Me faça Feliz!**


	4. Chapter 04 - Primeira Noite

**Fico feliz pelos comentários... O retorno aqui no FF não está sendo tão bom como estou recebendo em outros sites... mas mesmo assim vou continuar a postar aqui.**

* * *

Naquele momento a mais nova família de Hogwarts estava longe do Grande Salão, resolveram jantar no "apartamento". Para Lilian aquele momento era muito comum já que o "seu papai Harry" sempre fazia o possível para estar em casa naquele horário quando não tinha emergências no Hospital St. Mungus. Mas para os dois jovens aquele momento a três era muito surreal, pior ainda do que o almoço. Em ambas as refeições os dois se acharam estranhos sem toda a gritaria do Salão Principal ou dos seus Salões Comunais para passar o tempo livre e ao mesmo tempo sabiam que quando aquilo terminasse ambos sentiriam falta daquela paz.

– Papai pu que não vamos pa casa? – Lilian dirigia a pergunta ao moreno. E naquele instante os dois se deram conta que não haviam pensado em uma desculpa caso Lily fizesse aquele tipo de pergunta. O moreno abria e fechava a boca tentando pensar em algo bem simples para a Lilian entender, mas foi Draco que respondeu.

– Lily, meu anjo. O vovô pediu pra gente vir até o castelo resolver umas coisas. Uma missão. E durante um tempo temos que morar aqui no castelo. – Potter percebeu que o loiro respondia tão naturalmente como se aquilo fosse realmente a verdade.

– Mas até a tia Mione?

– É uma missão muito difícil princesa. Precisamos de muita ajuda. – e dessa vez Harry respondeu fazendo com que Lily olhasse para ele.

– pu que o senhor e o papi ta difelente? – e Draco percebeu que Lílian havia falado aquilo mais cedo na sala de aula quando apareceu, mas estavam tão assustados que não deram muita atenção na hora.

– Diferente? Como assim princ... Ai! – Harry lançou um olhar indignado para o loiro devido um chute que levou debaixo da mesa. Draco percebeu na hora as implicações na pergunta de Harry, Lilian iria começar a falar sobre o futuro. Claro que ele estava curioso, mas não era certo mexer com aquilo. Tentou responder com um olhar e um inclinar de cabeça apenas, mas sabia que Potter não iria entender, lerdo como ele era.

– Papi ta com cabelo piqueno e o cabelo do senhor também ta difelente. É difícil falar papai. – Para a pequena era difícil explicar a mudança dos seus papais, e depois da resposta da pequena o Harry entendeu o motivo do chute recebido.

E sobrou para Malfoy concertar aquilo também inventando outra desculpa.

– Anjo, o vovô lançou um feitiço na gente para nos disfarçar aqui no castelo. Por isso o meu cabelo mudou e estamos tão diferentes.

Harry soltou uma risadinha perante a desculpa do loiro fazendo com que ele o encarasse como se o desafiasse a achar uma desculpa melhor que aquela. Perceberam que naquele momento sanaram todas as duvidas da pequena, já que ela voltou a comer.

Após terminarem de jantar Draco e Lilian foram ao quarto de brinquedos e a pequena o fez carregar uma caixa cheia de blocos coloridos para montar até em frente da lareira na sala e enquanto os dois brincavam Harry foi colocar em dia mais alguns dos inúmeros trabalhos que tinha.

Draco e Lilian estavam se divertindo até o loiro perceber que os movimentos da pequena estavam ficando mais lentos e apresentava sinas que o sono estava chegando.

– Hora de ir para a cama anjo. – Falou ao mesmo tempo em que pegava ela no colo e ia em direção ao quarto.

– A não papi! Num to com sono. – e na mesma hora abriu a boca em um bocejo fazendo o loiro rir.

– Claro que não! Mas eu posso te contar uma história então. O que acha? – a pequena apenas sorriu assentindo.

Quando Draco entrou no quarto foi direto até as estantes para a Lily escolher um dos livros e a mesma indicou um de capa amarela. Draco a colocou na cama e começou a ler o livro escolhido sempre fazendo vozes diferentes para cada personagem e não demorou muito para a pequena cair no sono, quando o loiro percebeu logo fechou o livro e o colocou na mesinha de cabeceira, cobriu a Lilian enquanto dava um beijo em sua testa, apagou algumas velas espalhadas pelo quarto e foi até a saída deixando a porta entreaberta fazendo com que a iluminação do corredor chegasse ao quarto e se dirigiu para a sala.

– Ela dormiu? – o moreno o questionava enquanto Draco se jogava no sofá soltando apenas um resmungo em confirmação.

Harry voltou a arranhar o pergaminho finalizando a tarefa enquanto Draco encarava a lareira. Depois de alguns minutos o moreno terminou e guardou os materiais na mochila e se encaminhou para o sofá para tentar tirar algumas duvidas que estavam lhe atormentando desde que a filha deles apareceu ali.

– Sabe, eu notei que a Lilian se parece muito com a gente. Como você acha que isso é possível? – O loiro soltou uma bela risada e só depois respondeu.

– Ela é nossa filha cicatriz, com quem mais ela tinha que parecer se não com a gente? – Draco já tinha entendido o real significado da pergunta do moreno, mas não conseguiu ficar sem soltar um comentário desse tipo.

– É serio Malfoy! As semelhanças são gritantes, como conseguimos achar uma garotinha loira, com olhos verdes, um formato de rosto igu...

– Não achamos cabeça de vento. – o loiro resolveu interromper antes que ele pirasse e enumerasse cada semelhança que Lílian puxou dos dois. – Nós a fizemos.

– Da pra ser mais claro doninha? Continuo sem entender e se você vier com mais uma piadinha eu vou te azarar. – a essa altura Harry já estava bufando de raiva e Draco estava sorrindo muito com a ignorância do Grifinório.

–Ok. Ok. Onde está seu senso de humor cicatriz? Credo! Eu sou um veela... Quero dizer, meio-veela. Em algum momento do futuro a gente se pegou e com toda certeza acabei engravidando. – resolveu apenas resumir a questão sendo o mais direto possível, não queria jogar todas as implicações de ser um meio-veela para Potter. Draco não queria dizer que não poderia ficar com mais ninguém se não fosse ele. O parceiro ideal. Que seu corpo não aguentaria os toques de outra pessoa se não fosse Harry. Ele iria ficar com Harry, mas seria depois de conquista-lo.

– O que? Como isso é possível? Meio-veela? Oh Merlin! – o moreno estava um pouco mais pálido e com os olhos arregalados. Ele imaginou muitas coisas, mas nenhuma delas foi um dos dois gestando.

– A minha natureza permite que isso se torne possível. – o loiro respondeu fazendo pouco caso para a reação recebida e voltou a encarar a lareira indicando que não iria responder mais nada se perdendo em pensamentos.

O moreno ficou calado e quieto absorvendo aquela informação e se perguntando como é que ele acabou tendo alguma coisa com aquela doninha irritante, claro que ele já tinha noção que também gostava de homens, deu uns amassos em um corvinal no inicio do ano letivo, nada muito sério, como ele mesmo afirmou para si, estava apenas experimentando. Pouca gente sabia disso é claro, somente os mais próximos.

O loiro arranhou a garganta para chamar atenção fazendo Harry encara-lo.

– É... Eu vou tomar um banho e vou dormir. – Enquanto falava o mesmo já levantava e ia em direção ao quarto. O moreno após compreender as palavras de Draco lembrou que no referido quarto só havia uma cama e se alarmou.

– Ah espera! Já que só tem uma cama vamos revezar, uma noite de cada pra dormir no sofá. E essa noite é sua. – Harry disse decidido já se encaminhando para o quarto deixando um Draco estático no meio do caminho. Harry já estava chegando à porta do corredor quando Malfoy despertou.

– E quem te iludiu que eu vou dormir em um sofá se tem uma bela cama me esperando naquele quarto Potter? – _Era só o que faltava! –_ completou o loiro em pensamento, em poucos passos já se encontrava em frente ao moreno e este de costa para a porta e uma expressão nada contente em ambos os rostos.

– É muito simples Malfoy, eu não vou dividir uma cama com você! Então ou você dorme no chão essa noite ou naquele sofá. – e saiu antes que o loiro pudesse retrucar. Draco não conseguia acreditar, _como é que ele acha que a Lilian foi feita?! Idiota!_ . Quando entrou no quarto o moreno já se encontrava deitado bem no meio da cama. Foi até o guarda roupa pegou uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta e se dirigiu para o banheiro. Quando saiu, o moreno continuava acordado e com a varinha em mãos deixando claro que iria azara-lo caso se aproximasse. Resignado ele pegou um travesseiro e umas cobertas e se dirigiu a sala. A mente trabalhando sem parar para encontrar a melhor maneira de reverter isso. De jeito nenhum que ele iria dormir dia sim dia não no sofá.

Depois que Malfoy saiu pisando duro rumo a sala, Harry sorriu levantou e foi ao banheiro fazer sua higiene depois se arrumou melhor na cama. Iria ter uma boa noite de sono para compensar o dia seguinte no sofá.

Na sala, há quase uma hora que Draco tentava achar uma posição confortável naquele bendito sofá. Suas costas já estavam doendo e aquele espaço minúsculo não dava nem para se deitar direito. _Sofás foram feitos para sentar, não para dormir._ Mais alguns minutos o loiro bufou de raiva. _Quer saber?! Que se dane as regras idiotas do cicatriz, ele que venha toda noite pro maldito sofá._ Com esse pensamento ele levantou e foi em direção ao quarto, abriu a porta bem divagar e a fechou não fazendo nenhum ruído. E finalmente conseguiu dormir, deitando no lado direito da cama.

DMxHP DMxHP

 _ **Algumas horas mais cedo no Salão Principal...**_

Era hora do jantar e o Grande Salão estava lotado, toda Hogwarts estava em peso naquele espaço, não havia um estudante que não tinha conhecimento sobre a fofoca mais quente do momento.

HARRY POTTER E DRACO MALFOY TEM UMA FILHA.

E tirando os amigos mais próximos dos mais novos papais, muitos não entendiam muito bem como aquilo aconteceu, mas cada um dava a sua versão da história. Eram tantas versões sobre o que aconteceu na sala de aula ou que aconteceu ao longo do dia que ninguém sabia mais o que era verdade e o que era fantasia.

" _Eles tiveram um caso antes da guerra... Malfoy fez um ritual de magia negra só pra engravidar do Potter, escondeu a criança e agora depois que o Lord foi derrotado ele resolveu mostrar a criança pro Potter."_ Uns dizam.

" _O Lord das Trevas o obrigou a se relacionar com o Potter para ele ter a confiança dele só pra entrega-lo a você-sabe-quem. O próprio Lord amaldiçoou o Malfoy só pra ele ter uma criança do Potter."_

" _Mas não foi o Malfoy que fez o ritual? E por que o Lord amaldiçoaria o Malfoy?"_

" _Não foi o Malfoy. To te falando que foi o próprio Lord. E o motivo? Caso o Malfoy se apaixonasse e não entregasse o Potter ele iria tirar a criança do Malfoy para ameaçar o Potter se entregar!"_

" _Ainda bem que Harry soube dos planos e escondeu a filha deles só então ele destruiu o Lord antes que ele tivesse a chance de usar a criança."_ Uma terceira pessoa acrescentou, entrando na conversa fazendo questão de dar a sua versão da teoria.

Eram muitas teorias, cada uma mais absurda que a outra. Mas cada canto daquele salão o único assunto eram eles.

O horário do jantar já estava terminando e nenhum dos estudantes havia saído. Todos resolveram esperar até o último minuto pra ver se eles iriam aparecer. Muitos olhavam de tempos em tempos para as grandes portas do Salão na esperança que elas abrissem e lá surgisse as três pessoas mais comentadas de toda Hogwarts. Outros encaravam o Diretor.

Em certo momento o Diretor levantou e caminhou até a frente da mesa como se fosse dar algum comunicado. Imediatamente as conversas cessaram, todos estavam curiosos para saber o que realmente aconteceu. Os mais próximos de Harry e Draco gostariam apenas de saber o que aconteceu com seus amigos que não apareceram mais o resto da tarde e nem davam sinais que iriam aparecer naquela hora, todos indignados com as histórias inventadas até o momento, histórias essas que no início tentaram desmentir, mas só faziam com que acrescentassem mais um absurdo. Então apenas deixaram pra lá.

– Caros alunos, acredito que todos já sabem das novidades. – e nesse momento o salão entrou em polvorosa. Mas rapidamente Dumbledore fez um sinal pedindo silencio e então continuou.

– E antes que as teorias ganhem mais hipóteses absurdas, gostaria de esclarecer aqui que a criança não é fruto de nenhuma maldição, e que não foi concebida por ordem de Voldemort ou qualquer coisa do tipo. No mais o que posso afirmar é que foi designado um quarto privado aos dois para passarem um tempo com a filha. E eu peço que vocês não os perturbem, que parem de espalhar historias infundadas sobre o aparecimento da criança. Espero a compreensão de todos. Uma boa noite.

Enquanto o diretor e os professores saiam o burburinho foi geral. Perceberam que não foi dada nenhuma explicação sobre a estadia de uma criança no castelo, como aquilo poderia ser possível? Como ela apareceu alí? De onde ela veio? Poderiam ser vistos olhares indignados com as palavras do diretor, as quais nem poderiam ser classificadas em explicações. Eles mereciam ter mais que meias palavras vazias.

" _Um quarto privado? Que sortudos!"_ – uns diziam com olhares maliciosos, já externando seus pensamentos pervertidos em novas teorias absurdas.

" _Malfoy e Potter em um quarto privado? Tá explicado porque nenhum não apareceu o resto da tarde! Se fosse eu, iria verificar como eles estão... Com certeza já estão mortos a essa hora..."_

Eram algumas das reações predominantes na maioria dos alunos. E aos poucos os alunos foram para os seus Salões Comunais para descansarem, já que teriam aula no dia seguinte.

DMxHP DMxHP

Definitivamente voltar para a cama foi a melhor coisa que o Draco fez, ele pensaria nisso assim que tivesse bem acordado. Naquele momento ele ainda estava lentamente tomando a consciência, e acabou acordando muito mais cedo do que o de costume, essa era a primeira noite fora das masmorras e ele teria que providenciar cortinas mais grossas para não deixar toda aquela claridade entrar no quarto nas próximas noites. Foi tentar se espreguiçar e não conseguiu. Nesse momento ele realmente conseguiu acordar de vez. A primeira coisa que notou foi um braço atravessado em sua cintura, logo tomou consciência do corpo de Harry totalmente colado ao seu. Foi impossível refrear o sorriso. Relaxou, aproveitando aquele momento divino.

 _Posso me acostumar a essa rotina bem rápido._ O loiro pensou.

Com cuidado ele conseguiu girar dentro do abraço ficando de frente com o moreno e com o movimento Harry inconscientemente acabou que apertando mais ainda o corpo do loiro junto ao seu, – o loiro sorriu ainda mais com o ato involuntário do _seu moreno. –_ Harry o abraçava como se não fosse deixa-lo sair daquela cama pelo resto do dia, e convenhamos que se dependesse do Sonserino aquele momento duraria dias. _Mas infelizmente as aulas chamam!_ Com um sorriso brincando nos lábios Malfoy decidiu acordar o moreno antes que se atrasassem.

– Acorda amor. – o loiro chamava enquanto distribuía beijos pelo pescoço do moreno que aos poucos tomava consciência da situação.

Em um primeiro momento ficou procurando na mente com quem foi que ele passou a noite pra ser acordado assim, com beijos tão gostosos, o cheiro era familiar e ele percebeu o quanto lhe agradava, quando com um estalo um nome dançou na mente _Malfoy._ E no mesmo instante ele arregalou os olhos acordando de uma vez. Conseguiu segurar o grito no ultimo instante lembrando de Lilian no quarto em frente.

– O que pensa que tá fazendo Malfoy? – estava consternado, rígido e tinha um olhar que definitivamente seria capaz de matar qualquer pessoa. O loiro continuava lhe enchendo de beijos. Mas depois de uns três beijos parou e resolveu responder.

– Estava lhe acordando, aproveitando o momento. – falou tranquilamente olhando nos olhos moreno. Abaixando o rosto o encaixando na curva do seu pescoço e inspirou profundamente soltando uma lamuria de contentamento pelo maravilhoso cheiro do moreno.

– Eu me refiro a estar aqui na cama. Era pra você estar dormindo na droga do sofá. Por que você veio pra cama? – Harry estava indignado, como esse loiro metido tinha quebrado as regras desse jeito, _onde ele estava com a cabeça?_ Draco levantou o rosto para olhar nos olhos de Harry para respondê-lo.

– Amor, aquele sofá não dá pra dormir. Eu tentei, em nome de Merlin, eu realmente tentei. Mas as minhas costas já estavam doendo então levantei e vim deitar aqui. Aliás você está bem confortável né?! Ainda está me abraçando. – Nesse momento o sorriso do loiro já alcançava os olhos. E o moreno ficou ainda mais pálido após se dar conta que o loiro falava a verdade e no mesmo instante retirou o braço e se afastou como se o corpo do outro o tivesse queimado.

Draco não diminuiu o sorriso com a reação do Grifinório, pelo contrário, achou tudo extremamente divertido. Definitivamente aquele início de manhã _foi perfeito_! Pensava o loiro enquanto via divertido Potter se dirigir ao banheiro.

* * *

 **Nigga Pudding - Não havia respondido antes porque só agora que o comentario apareceu. eu recebi o email indicando o comentario, mas quando vim na página ele não estava. Mas fico feliz que esteja acompanhando! te espero com mais comentários!**

 **Então pessoal... quem está acompanhando, comentem!**


	5. Chapter 05 - Ciúmes

**Olha eu aqui...  
Demorei mais do que eu queria... mas tive uma semana complicada!  
Amei os reviews... jajá respondo!  
Sem mais!**

* * *

Enquanto o moreno tomava o banho Draco continuou deitado curtindo o momento que passou com o outro, após alguns minutos ele sentiu um formigamento pelo corpo e naquele momento ele soube que Lílian havia acordado devido ao feitiço de alarme. Levantou e se dirigiu até o quarto em frente, teria que arrumá-la para não se atrasarem para o café.

– Bom dia anjo!

– oi papi! – respondeu um pouco sonolenta. E já foi logo esticando os bracinhos pedindo colo. Onde logo o loiro realizou a vontade da sua pequena sem deixar de dar um beijo em sua bochecha e recebendo outro.

– Vamos nos arrumar meu amor, hoje vamos tomar café no Grande Salão junto com todo mundo.

O loiro foi logo ao banheiro da pequena Lílian e enquanto enchia a mini banheira ambos voltaram ao quarto para separar uma roupa.

Draco passava as pequenas cruzetas com os vestidos da esquerda para a direita tentando escolher o mais bonito e elegante, _Tenho que comprar roupas melhores para minha filha, para uma Malfoy, sempre o melhor._ Pensava enquanto não encontrava nada agradável aos seus olhos, já estava quase terminando quando Lílian se manifestou.

– eu quelo esse aqui papi.

– Ta ok Anjo, vou deixar você usar esse. Mas no próximo passeio ao vilarejo vamos comprar roupas melhores. – o loiro respondia enquanto tirava um vestido branco com uma fita rosa passada na cintura formando um laço nas costas. Passou a mexer nas gavetas procurando uma calcinha e assim que encontrou depositou as peças na cama e voltou pro banheiro.

DMxHP DMxHP

Quando Harry saiu do banheiro e não encontrou o loiro no quarto soltou um suspiro de alivio, na pressa para se livrar da vergonha da qual o loiro o fez passar acabara se esquecendo de levar o uniforme para se trocar no banheiro. _Ainda bem que esse loiro metido não está aqui, com toda certeza ele iria soltar uma gracinha se me olhasse só de toalha._

O moreno se arrumou o mais rápido que pode. Queria logo tomar café. Quando finalizou saiu do quarto indo ao quarto da frente para verificar sua princesa. Assim que entrou no quarto se deparou com uma Lílian sorridente enrolada em uma toalha felpuda sentada na cama e o loiro junto ao guarda roupa.

– Oi papai. – cumprimentou abrindo mais ainda o sorriso para o moreno parado na porta do quarto.

Com o entusiasmo de Lílian o loiro virou de uma vez surpreso se deparando com Harry parado na porta do quarto.

Quando o loiro virou, Harry pode notar um talco em uma das mãos e uma escova de cabelo em outra. Mas o que não passou despercebido pelo moreno foi a camisa do pijama de Draco toda molhada e com todos os botões abertos mostrando uma pele alva com pouquíssimos pelos, notou ainda os mamilos rosados túrgidos fazendo o moreno salivar. _Mais que diabos, eu to mesmo secando o Malfoy ?!_

– Bo... Bom dia princesa. – o moreno conseguiu responder a filha com muito custo. Desviando logo o olhar daquele pedaço de pele exposta e balançando a cabeça como se afastasse aquelas imagens da mente e foi até Lílian.

E ali o loiro abriu um pequeno sorriso. Ele percebeu que o Santo Potter não era imune a ele, já que Harry estava lhe secando daquele jeito, o que lhe agradou muitíssimo, fazendo ainda surgir uma pequena coloração em suas bochechas em constrangimento.

– É... eu posso arrumar a Lily enquanto você toma seu banho.

– Tudo bem, vou ali no quarto me arrumar então. – Draco respondeu e deixou os itens que tinha em mãos na cama e percebeu que o moreno também estava constrangido, achou melhor não soltar nenhuma piada e acabar dificultando as coisas, não queria afasta-lo de si.

Harry arrumou a pequena sem dificuldades, penteou os cabelos e percebeu que o loiro havia deixado uma caixa de presilhas e enfeites para cabelo na cama, escolheu duas presilhas rosa e prendeu a pequena franja a impedindo de cair nos olhos de sua pequena.

– Pronto. Está linda minha pequena princesa. Vamos tomar café?

–Vamu! – a pequena respondeu super animada e levantou os braços para ser carregada. Ato que o moreno logo realizou.

Potter foi com Lílian no colo para o quarto da frente para verificar se o loiro já havia terminado e também pegar seus materiais para as suas aulas da manhã.

Quando entrou no quarto encontrou o loiro já vestido e arrumando a mochila. Depositou a Lílian no chão e foi separar seus livros necessários. Ato que acabou demorando um pouco já que seus livros estavam espalhados pelo quarto.

– Vamu papais. To cum fomi. – a pequena apressava os pais batendo o pezinho no chão e os braços cruzados na frente do corpo. Uma imagem perfeita na opinião do loiro e apesar do moreno ter achado fofa, achou sua filha muito mandona. _Uma Malfoy com toda certeza!_

– Calma anjo, estamos terminando. Vou só ali no quarto de brinquedos pegar algumas coisas pra você.

E o moreno se virou para perguntar o que ele ia pegar mas Malfoy já tinha sumido. Voltando instantes depois.

– Potter, acho que você vai precisar disso durante essa manhã. – o moreno então entendeu. Pegou os livros para colorir e os lápis de cera coloridos e colocando na sua mochila. Seria uma longa manhã, esperava que somente aqueles livros distraíssem a pequena.

Enquanto Harry guardava as coisas na mochila, Draco foi até Lílian a pegando no colo.

– Vamos?

E desde o momento que acordaram até saírem do dormitório com destino ao Grande Salão os dois não haviam pensado em nenhum momento sobre a reação dos outros estudantes, ficaram tão entretidos em se aprontarem que não se deram conta que teriam que enfrentar muitos olhares curiosos. E a cada corredor que viravam diminuindo a distância até o Salão o nervosismo de ambos era palpável. Quando já estavam chegando Draco resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

– já que você vai ficar com ela pela manhã, acho melhor que ela sente com você. E durante o almoço ela fica comigo já que vou ficar com ela durante a tarde.

– Por mim tudo bem. – o moreno respondeu e logo a Lílian era passada para os seus braços.

DMxHP DMxHP

No Grande Salão todos já haviam chegado para o café da manhã. E o não aparecimento da nova família deixava uma pequena preocupação no ar. Na mesa da Grifinória era possível ver algumas conversas animadas sobre quadribol, algumas nem tão animadas sobre os trabalhos que estavam pendentes e outras sobre a nova família ainda não ter aparecido.

– Caramba Mione, eu já estou ficando preocupado. Será se Malfoy fez alguma coisa com Harry e fugiu com a garotinha?

– Calma Rony, eles vão aparecer. E é claro que ele não fez nada com o Harry. Se não já estaríamos sabendo. _Assim eu espero._ Eu também estou preocupada. Se ele não aparecer até o café terminar vamos falar com o Diretor.

Ronald concordou e olhou para a mesa dos professores, Dumbledore conversava animadamente com o professor de DCAT – Demetrius Kent. Ronald percebeu que tanto a professora Minerva como o Professor Snape alternavam olhares entre o prato e as portas do Salão. Ambos parecendo bem preocupados.

Na mesa da Sonserina não havia tanta conversa como nas outras mesas, particularmente era uma mesa bem silenciosa. Mas muitos ali estavam apreensivos com o que tinha acontecido com Draco. Apesar de ser a casa das serpentes todos ali eram unidos e sempre protegiam uns aos outros. Mas dois em especial estavam muito mais preocupados. Eles sabiam da condição do loiro, sabiam do meio sangue veela, dos verdadeiros sentimentos do loiro para o moreno e descobrir que os dois vão ter uma filha no futuro deixavam as coisas um pouco incertas. Claro que eles ficaram felizes em saber que em algum momento o amigo deles iria ter uns momentos de felicidade ao lado do seu parceiro, mas será que iria ser apenas momentos ou seria realmente algo sério?

– Amor, eu estou preocupada com o Draquinho. – Pansy resolveu quebrar aquele silencio sussurrando e deixando transparecer suas incertezas para o namorado.

– Tenha calma minha loira. Uma hora Draco tem que aparecer. E se ele não aparecer vamos falar com o Professor Snape, ele parece bem preocupado. – e logo em seguida as suas palavras Blaise deu um selinho como se tentasse acalma-la. Depois da pequena demonstração de carinho por parte do namorado ela olhou para a mesa dos professores e percebeu que o namorado falava sério. Por mais Sonserino que Snape fosse eles conseguiam distinguir aquele olhar de verdadeira preocupação estampado no rosto do diretor da casa deles. _Mas também, qualquer um ali iria perceber algo com ele olhando para a porta do grande Salão a cada cinco segundos._ A loira pensava enquanto voltava a sua atenção para o namorado.

– Tem razão. Espero que ele apareça logo, o horário do café está quase acabando e eu quero conhecer a minha...

E naquele instante as portas do Grande Salão foram abertas e parados lá na entrada estava o assunto mais comentado de todos os tempos.

DMxHP DMxHP

Potter e Malfoy já estavam quase chegando às portas do Salão Principal, o nervosismo de ambos era grande, eles não tinham ideia do que esperar ou de como reagir. Aquilo ainda era muito surreal para eles.

– Pensando melhor agora, eu acho que não deveríamos entrar. Iria ser melhor tomar café lá no quarto.

– Sem chance Malfoy, é melhor enfrentar logo esses abutres para não dar mais munição pra eles ficando tanto tempo sem aparecer.

– Acha que eles já esqueceram? – E o que teve de resposta do moreno foi um riso debochado, olhou para ele e Harry continuava a olhar para frente, já dava para ver as portas do Salão.

– Pode parar de pensar isso. Você sempre quis um pouco dessa fama não é. Então aproveite. Estão todos especulando sobre a nossa vida. Todos querendo saber o que aconteceu e como aconteceu. E pela primeira vez eu não sei exatamente como agir. Quero dizer, eu acho que sei.

–E o que vai fazer? – estava realmente curioso agora. Decidiu ignorar a provocação sobre a sua vontade de ter um pouco de fama e decidiu se concentrar apenas nas partes importantes da sua fala anterior. Em algum momento da sua vida ele iria adorar toda a atenção que ele estava recebendo, mas agora a questão era diferente, eles estavam especulando sobre a vida da sua família, ainda que não fosse oficialmente, mas em algum momento ela seria.

– O que faço de melhor. Ignorar a todos e ir conversar com meus amigos.

– Acho que é o melhor mesmo a fazer. – com essa pequena afirmação Harry desviou o olhar do caminho que seguia pela primeira vez e deixou cair sobre o loiro. Harry o olhava surpreso, Draco havia concordado em algo com ele. E pela primeira vez estavam conversando civilizadamente e sem nenhuma piadinha do loiro.

Draco percebeu o olhar do moreno em si e acabou que olhando de volta. Os dois acabavam de chegar à porta do Salão Principal.

– Que foi?

– Você concordou comigo. – Harry estava agora com uma expressão confusa no rosto enquanto Draco corava levemente. Ele não sabia o que dizer naquele momento, o que fazer ou como agir. Então apenas desviou o olhar e empurrou as Portas fazendo com que todos os olhassem e as conversas foram parando aos poucos até tudo estar completamente silencioso.

Malfoy se aproximou de Potter o deixando levemente apreensivo, não tinha ideia do que ele poderia fazer, não queria que fizesse nada de idiota na frente de todos e acabasse dando mais motivos para falarem deles.

Draco percebeu o medo nos olhos do seu moreno e alguns estudantes mais próximos, ele percebeu, prenderam a respiração com o seu movimento. Mas ele não iria fazer nada de idiota ali, ele não era burro em estragar tudo sem nem antes começar. Ele chegou bem próximo do moreno, praticamente invadindo seu espaço e desviou o olhar para seu pequeno anjo com a cabeça deitada na curva do pescoço do outro pai. Por um instante sentiu uma pequena inveja da própria filha, ainda não poderia fazer aquilo com seu amor. Mas iria mudar isso muito em breve.

– Tchau meu anjo. Até mais tarde. – o loiro dizia em um sussurro que somente os seus dois amores poderiam ouvir enquanto fazia um carinho no rosto de sua pequena. Lílian deu um sorriso para o pai e se aconchegou melhor no colo do moreno.

Quando Draco se virou para se dirigir a sua mesa ele pode perceber umas cabeças mais próximas inclinadas o máximo que podiam para a direção deles tentando, sem sucesso, ouvir o que ele dizia. Fazendo sua melhor expressão de dono do mundo e não estou nem ai para vocês, ele saiu em direção à mesa da Sonserina enquanto Harry ia com Lílian para a mesa da Grifinória.

DMxHP DMxHP

Harry ia de encontro aos amigos que estavam no centro da mesa, lugar muito longe na opinião dele. Já que ele teria que caminhar por uma grande parte do corredor entre a mesa da sua casa e da Corvinal. Durante o percurso pode perceber o alvoroço formado com a entrada deles, muitos cochichos e especulações. Outros estudantes apenas olhavam fixamente. Já estava ficando incomodado com toda aquela atenção, e pensava seriamente em fazer suas refeições sempre nos aposentos se continuassem daquele jeito.

" _É a filha dele mesmo! Como eles a esconderam todo esse tempo?"_

" _Se eu soubesse que ele gostava de garotos eu tinha tentado!"_

" _O Malfoy tem muita sorte!"_

" _Eles estão junto mesmo?"_

Harry apertou um pouco mais a filha no colo e apressou o passo chegando junto aos amigos. Sentou ao lado de Rony, ficando assim em frente da Hermione. Observou que logo ao seu lado apareceu uma cadeirinha sobre o banco, olhando em volta surpreso percebeu o olhar do diretor em si e este somente lhe piscou um olho, o fazendo entender que a cadeirinha era para Lílian. Quando a acomodou, ela estava em uma altura ideal para comer. Logo apareceu um prato fundo infantil com mingau e uma tigela pequena com frutas cortadas, colocou o prato na frente dela e a deixou comendo e foi se servir.

Todos próximos a ele estavam parados encarando aquela cena, que na opinião de Hermione era um amor.

– Bom dia Harry. – a castanha resolveu quebrar aquele silencio, ela percebeu que Harry estava tentando agir como se nada de anormal estivesse acontecendo, como o fato de ter uma criança no castelo não fosse nada de importante.

– Bom dia Mione.

– Oi tia Mione, oi tio Ony. – a pequena cumprimentou dando um sorriso para cada um e logo sendo cumprimentada de volta.

– Papai, esse tabaio é gande né. Ate o tio Nev ta aqui. – enquanto falava ela olhava diretamente para o moreno que lhe sorriu. Logo depois olhando Neville e acenando o fazendo ficar um pouco pálido e sem reação.

– Sim princesa. É uma missão muito grande. Agora coma, você me disse que estava com fome.

E assim Lílian deu um sorriso e voltou a comer, não prestando atenção nas conversas ao seu redor.

Harry voltou sua atenção para seus amigos e encontrou o olhar questionador de Rony, o de entendimento de Hermione e um de confusão por parte de Neville.

– Que missão é essa Harry? – Ronald sussurrou, na verdade eles estavam quase colados e fazendo o possível para não mexerem a boca. Com tantos olhares sobre eles todo o cuidado era pouco.

– Uma desculpa que Malfoy inventou quando Lily perguntou por que não estávamos em casa. – _Céus,_ _somente com essa pequena explicação ele já ficou pálido assim, imagina se eu contasse dos beijos de hoje de manhã_.

– Harry, onde é o aposento privado de vocês? – Após a pergunta, Hermione percebeu a surpresa no rosto do moreno e se apressou logo em se explicar. – O Diretor nos comunicou ontem durante o jantar, ele disse pra pararem de inventarem absurdos sobre os três e informou que ganharam um quarto privado.

– O quarto é no quinto andar, é enorme. Qualquer hora levo vocês lá, mas eu vou ver com Malfoy se não tem problema, já que o quarto não é só meu também. Mas o pessoal tá falando muito? Inventaram o que tanto?

– Ah Harry tanta coisa, no inicio a gente estava tentando concertar as coisas, mas cada vez que falávamos uma coisa eles aumentavam em dez. Então largamos.

– Imagino. Fico grato pelas tentativas. Mas vamos fazer como sempre fizemos. Apenas Ignorar.

Harry ficou conversando mais um pouco aos sussurros com os amigos, tirando algumas dúvidas e tentando responder o mais resumido possível as duvidas deles. Ele sabia que Ronald ainda iria dar o chilique dele, ele só agradecia a Merlin pelo ruivo não fazer um escândalo ali no meio do café. Mas isso com toda a certeza tinha dedo de Hermione. Ela sabia controlar aquele ruivo como ninguém.

DMxHP DMxHP

Assim que virou as costas para Harry, Draco percebeu que todos ainda continuavam olhando. Os que estavam mais próximos ele enviou um olhar de desdém e seguiu caminho em direção a sua mesa.

Sentou-se em frente ao casal de amigos que estavam de costas para as outras mesas. De onde estava ele conseguia olhar para o Grifinório e sua filha tranquilamente.

– Bom dia Draquinho.

– Bom dia Draco. O casal cumprimentou o loiro ao mesmo tempo. E receberam apenas um aceno de cabeça. Não estava com saco para conversas aquele horário. Mesmo que tivesse acordado de bom humor, só em entrar naquele Salão qualquer resquício de bom humor foi embora. Pansy ainda tentou uma conversa com Malfoy, perguntando as novidades, o que tinha acontecido do aparecimento de Lílian até o momento, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi um resmungo, um olhar feio e uma resposta atravessada.

– Aqui não é um bom lugar. – por mais que os Sonserinos respeitassem a privacidade dos colegas ainda era possível perceber alguns olhares curiosos sobre eles. Sendo eles o principal motivo do loiro não querer falar com os amigos ali.

E mesmo não ficando satisfeita na hora ela sabia que depois o seu amigo lhe contaria tudo, com todos os detalhes.

Quando terminou o café todos levantaram e saíram na direção de suas salas. E a manhã transcorreu normalmente, no segundo tempo Draco ajudou a olhar a Lily, na aula conjunta de DCAT, a pequena já estava terminando de colorir o primeiro livro e estava super animada, sempre que terminava uma página o moreno sussurrava umas palavras e as imagens dançavam no livro fazendo os olhos da pequena brilhar e partir logo para o próximo desenho.

Quase ao final da terceira aula Lílian não achava mais tão interessante os livros e olhava ao redor da turma com curiosidade. Todos ali faziam movimentos com a varinha e falavam palavras complicadas. Harry percebeu que Lílian havia parado de colorir o livro, mas ficou contente que ela não havia reclamado nada ainda.

A aula terminou e Harry juntou seus materiais e os de Lílian a pegou no colo e foi em direção a saída junto com Ron e Mione, teriam a ultima aula antes do almoço, aula conjunta de poções com a Sonserina. E assim fazendo vinte e quatro horas que a pequena Lílian tinha vindo do futuro.

Já estava quase chegando à sala de aula, o corredor já estava cheio. Todos esperando uns minutos antes de entrarem. No corredor poderia ser visto vários alunos da grifinória, sonserina e alguns da Corvinal que estavam ali esperando a aula de Aritimancia que seria ministrada na sala em frente a que os Grifinórios e Sonserinos teriam a aula de poções.

– Papai, o papi ta ali, posso ir la?

– Claro princesa, consegue ir sozinha?

– Já sou gandi papai. E uma Malfoy num tem medo de nada!

O moreno sorriu com a declaração da sua pequena e a colocou no chão e ficou observando até o momento em que ela chegou junto ao loiro.

DMxHP DMxHP

– Papi! Tava com sudade! – o loiro virou surpreso olhando para sua pequena e sorriu com a sua declaração. E foi logo a pegando e colocando no colo.

– Eu também meu anjo. Estava morrendo de saudades.

A pequena olhou ao redor e percebeu alguns estudantes a encarando.

– oi tia Pan, oi tio Bás! Nossa papi, esse tabaio é muito gandi. Ta todo mundo aqui.

– Sim minha sobrinha linda, a tia Pansy está ajudando seus papais. Eles precisam de toda ajuda possível.

Ficaram ainda entretidos conversando com a pequena aproveitando o atraso do professor, o que era algo bem incomum.

DMxHP DMxHP

Harry continuou observando sua menina até o loiro pegá-la no colo. Iria continuar contemplando as caras e bocas da sua pequena, mas foi interrompido.

– Oi Harry.

O moreno virou e deu de cara com o corvinal que havia se envolvido no inicio do ano letivo.

– Olá Nicholas. – Harry notou que ele estava ainda mais bonito. Ele também estava no sétimo ano, e graças a professora Anna Parks de Estudo dos Trouxas eles haviam feitos um trabalho juntos e acabou rolando algo mais. Aquele jeito de anjo lhe fascinou, e ainda fascina. O corvinal era um pouco mais baixo que Harry, mas em sua opinião ele tinha a altura perfeita, cabelos loiros repicados, um jeito de inocente que de inocente ele não tinha nada. Olhos castanhos claro que em alguns momentos dependendo da luz do ambiente poderiam ser até verdes. Uma boca pequena, na medida certa para beijar e fazer umas coisas bem gostosas. Começou a ficar animado só em pensar por onde aquela boquinha passou no seu corpo. _Totalmente deliosa._

– Como você está? – e naquele momento Nicholas se aproximou um pouco mais para ninguém mais escutar a conversa. – Estou com saudades. – e então colocou a mão no braço do moreno fazendo uma pequena caricia.

– Eu estou bem Nic. Também estou com saudades, muitas saudades até. – e o sorriso de Nicholas aumentou ainda mais, como não aumentaria? O moreno fez questão de se aproximar da sua orelha pra lhe sussurrar que estava com saudades e ainda colocando a mão em seu braço dando um pequeno aperto.

Eles estavam um pouco afastados de todos, os amigos de Harry preferiram não atrapalhar. Por mais que a castanha aceitasse a bissexualidade do amigo ela não aprovava que Harry voltasse a ter algo com o Corvinal. _Pelos Deuses! Ele tem uma filha no futuro com Malfoy, até quando ele vai negar isso?_ Enquanto que Ronald achava que se o seu melhor amigo preferia mesmo homens que ele ficasse com o Corvinal, muito melhor do que o metido do Sonserino.

Hermione abriu um sorriso, ela percebeu que o sonserino estava vindo vermelho de raiva com a Lílian no colo. _Vai ser uma cena magnifica de se ver._

DMxHP DMxHP

Lílian que ainda estava no colo do loiro resolveu deixar os adultos conversando e procurar seu outro papai.

Foi então que ela viu um homem perto de seu papai, sorrindo muito. Ela encarou mais um pouco e percebeu que aquele homem estava tocando o seu pai. _A mais eu vou contar pro papi._ Logo ela percebeu o seu papai se aproximando do outro homem muito feio, em sua opinião, como se fosse beijá-lo. _Ele não vai beja outo home, só o meu Papi._ E rapidamente a pequena arrumou a postura ficando um pouco de frente para o loiro para olhar diretamente nos olhos do seu pai.

– Papi. Vamo até o papai. Tem outo home quelendo beja ele. E ele num pode beja outo home, so pode beja o meu papi. – mesmo achando as expressões de sua filha muito fofas algo em seu peito se apertou ao compreender o que sua pequena estava dizendo e rapidamente o loiro vasculhou o corredor, e com uma surpresa ele percebeu um projeto de Corvinal muito próximo do seu homem. _Ah! Mais ele vai ver só, Harry já é meu._

Malfoy nem ao menos se despediu dos seus amigos e saiu pisando duro em direção àquela pouca vergonha. Os dois Sonserinos acabaram sorrindo com o pequeno descontrole de Malfoy. E eles iriam ficar bem ali, apenas apreciando o pequeno show.

DMxHP DMxHP

Quando estava bem próximo ainda conseguiu escutar o projeto de Corvinal chamando o seu futuro marido para sair no sábado. _Ah! Eu vou te mostrar que não se mexe com o que é meu, seu loiro falso._

– Com licença. Bom dia. – Malfoy conseguiu proferir o cumprimento em uma raiva contida olhando apenas para o Corvinal. _Apesar de tudo eu sou um Malfoy e um Sonserino. Controle-se Draco. Foco._ O loiro ainda fuzilou com o olhar o Corvinal durante uns cinco segundos, tempo suficiente para fazer o outro estremecer de medo.

– O que quer Malfoy? – o moreno questionou ganhando assim, a atenção do Sonserino.

– Amor, vim lhe informar que sábado vamos a Hogsmead juntos, temos que comprar algumas coisas para Lílian. – enquanto dizia com uma voz bem suave e manhosa, o loiro foi se aproximando ainda mais do moreno e repousou umas das mãos no peito dele.

– Sábado não vai dar Malfoy, vou sair com o Nic. – o moreno ainda foi capaz de direcionar um sorriso malicioso para o tal Nic. Draco já estava quase perdendo o controle. _Esse moreno desmiolado está querendo apanhar. Só pode!_

Com a resposta de Harry, Lílian que apenas observava resolveu interferir não dando tempo para que Draco rebatesse a afirmação do moreno.

– Papai. – chamou e esticou os bracinhos em um pedido mudo que foi logo atendido.

– Num quer passea com eu e com papi? – a pequena falou manhosa quase chorando.

 _Sonserina com toda certeza, Potter você está ferrado. Ela já está até fazendo carinha de choro. Ah! Projeto de Corvinal, já ganhamos._

Potter estava agora olhando para sua filha que estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e com um biquinho. _Céus, não consigo dizer não a ela._

– Oh minha princesa é claro que eu quero. Não fica triste. Papai vai passear sábado com você.

– E o papi também né?

– Com ele também meu amor.

Com essa declaração Malfoy encarou Nicholas e sorriu vitorioso. Não deu tempo nem de o moreno se desculpar com Nic ou convidá-lo para um passeio em outro final de semana. Logo Severo Snape e a professora de Runas Antigas, Bathsheba Babling, apareceram com quase vinte minutos de atraso e todos foram para as suas devidas salas com ambos os professores brigando pela baderna no corredor.

* * *

 **E ai? mereço reviews?!  
Vou começar logo o 6° capitulo pra não demorar tanto... mas se eu demorar não quer dizer que vou abandonar!**

 **-~ Nigga Pudding: A Lily é a minha joia mais preciosa! Draco vai tentar de tudo pra arrastar o nosso moreno para o lado rosa... hahaha**

 **-~ Gi: Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando. Draco vai provocar muito esse moreno!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Revelações

**Oh minha nossa! Demorei de novo! mas sério... aconteceu algo trágico! meu pen drive que tem a história e que anda comigo pra todo lado sumiu... perdi ele aqui em casa mesmo e essa é minha esperança que eu encontre, e não é só o fato da história estar nele, mas tambem varios arquivos e além do mais a droga do pen drive é de 32G, Car # &*! já tinha uma parte do capitulo 06 salvo nele, ai procurei muito e ainda não achei... Então tive que tentar refazer o que já tinha escrito e não ficou exatamente igual mas eu gostei... não pude explorar muito as aulas deles porque a grade dos horários que elaborei está salva no maldito pen drive, Sim! Eu elaborei as aulas dos Grifinórios e dos Sonserinos. mas eu já estou falando d+... Vamos ao que interessa?! **

**Minha CAPA novissima! oh MG! fiquei exultante essa semana quando recebi minha capa! Está Perfeita! A capista Karyash do Spirit foi perfeita!**

 **Agora fiquei ainda mais triste do que o fato que perdi o pen drive e foi em relação aos comentários... Não houve nenhum... O que aconteceu?! Não gostaram?!**

 **Espero que nesse vocês comentem...**

 **Sem mais...**

* * *

Draco se sentiu vitorioso. Conseguiu fazer o moreno concordar em sair com ele no sábado, claro com a pequena ajuda da sua filha. Enquanto se dirigia para a sala de poções atrás de Harry ele decidiu que tinha que comprar um belo presente para Lilian, teria que agradecer pela ajuda. Sem ela seria quase um batalha perdida e reconhecer isso é extremamente doloroso e preocupante, Draco possui totalmente certeza sobre o que sente pelo moreno, mas havia um medo terrível em se declarar e receber um não, um medo que ele estava disposto a correr nesse último ano, o que mais ele poderia perder? Quando finalizasse aquele ano seguiriam rumos diferentes e talvez iria demorar eras a se encontrarem novamente, ele não estava disposto que essa realidade acontecesse, esse não poderia ser o seu futuro. Mas com o aparecimento de Lilian as coisas ficaram diferentes, agora ele sabia que o moreno não era tão hetero como parecia ser, ele soube que poderia receber um sim, e mesmo que o seu envolvimento com o moreno chegasse a ser só uma aventura ele iria fazer essa aventura ser inesquecível, afinal ele tinha uma princesa para ter. Iria lutar o que fosse preciso para essa possível relação acontecer, para ser bem mais que uma aventura.

Hermione e os dois amigos de Draco acharam a cena divertidíssima, os Sonserinos perceberam que Potter não tinha a menor chance de dizer um não à filha de ambos. Lilian com tão pouca idade já sabia como conseguir as coisas, claro que eles perceberam que Malfoy soube educar a sua pequena desde muito cedo. O que era impressionante e ao mesmo tempo assustador.

– Todos nos seus lugares, abram o livro na página 273. Terão mais uma chance para refazer a pomada da ultima aula. Então sem barulho e os ingredientes estão no armário.

Snape falava enquanto ia em direção a sua mesa, no momento ele gostaria só de um pouco de silencio para se dedicar a correção da sua pilha de trabalhos.

Os alunos já estavam terminando de se acomodarem em seus lugares habituais, Sonserinos de um lado e Grifinórios de outro. Lilian não gostou daquela disposição. Ela queria seus dois papais juntos. Ela ainda não tinha visto os dois juntos nem mesmo se abraçando e aquilo era muito estranho já que seu papai sempre abraçava o seu papi e vivia dizendo que ele estava lindo. Que os dois estavam sempre lindos aliás, se ela também sentia falta dos elogios do seu papai imagina seu papi.

– Papai. Quelo descer. – o moreno então colocou a sua pequena no chão, já tinha percebido que não poderia dizer um não para ela. – Peciso fala com o padin.

– Seu padrinho? Quem? – Harry não recebeu uma resposta já que a pequena já havia saído e estava indo em direção a Snape. O que deixou o moreno um pouco pálido. Claro que Snape o ajudou muito, fez muito por ele. E Harry é muito grato a isso. Mas padrinho? Tantas pessoas para serem padrinhos de Lílian, por que ele escolheria logo Snape para ser o padrinho? _Aposto que isso tem dedo do Malfoy, céus! Será se isso que supostamente vamos ter vai ser mais que uma aventura?! Ele é muito bonito, charmoso e tem uma pele divina e uma boca delic... Oh meu Merlin, o que diabos estou pensando?!_

Era possível perceber que o rosto de Harry perdeu um pouco mais de cor devido aos seus pensamentos então ele resolveu não mais pensar sobre isso e passou apenas a observar de longe a sua filha conversar baixinho com Snape e ele notou que alguns alunos perceberam a movimentação da pequena próxima à mesa. Muitos estavam começando a ficarem curiosos pra saber o que ia acontecer.

DM x HP

– Padin. Peciso de uma coisa.

Snape abaixou o rosto em surpresa para a pequena Lilian que se encontrava ao seu lado, chegou tão silenciosa que o surpreendeu. _Definitivamente vai ser uma sonserina._ E foi possível notar um pouco de cor fugir do seu rosto o deixando ainda mais pálido quando conseguiu compreender a fala da criança. _Ela me chamou de Padrinho! Por Circe._ Após alguns segundos ele conseguiu se recuperar e logo respondeu.

– Pode falar princesa. – respondeu em um tom de voz que achou que seu eu do futuro falaria com ela e pelo sorriso que apareceu em seu rosto lhe disse que acertou.

– Meus papais num tá junto. E eu gosto de fazer poção com o papi e ele gosta de fazer o papai cortar os ingedientes poque um Malfoy num pode estagar as mãos. O senhor pode coloca os dois junto padin. Pode? – enquanto falava Lilian fazia uns gestos com as mãos deixando a cena ainda mais fofa. Ela já sabia que conseguiria um sim do padrinho. Ele sempre fazia as suas vontades. Era sempre bom quando ele a visitava e colocava medo no seu irmão que sempre tinha uma pegadinha do tio Jorge pra testar nela.

Snape era um sonserino até os ossos. Por mais fofa que a cena da sua afilhada fosse, ele não demonstrou nada enquanto abaixava o rosto para então o cabelo cobrir o necessário, impossibilitando que os alunos percebessem. Só então ele se permitiu sorrir.

– Claro meu anjo. Vou providenciar isso agora mesmo. – quando Snape levantou de sua carteira ele já tinha toda a classe prestando atenção em ambos. Mas os dois conversaram tão baixo que nenhum deles foi capaz de entender o que estava acontecendo.

– A partir de hoje terá algumas mudanças na disposição de lugares. Senhor Zabini, Senhorita Parkinson, vão trabalhar somente os dois a partir de agora e o mesmo acontecerá com o Senhor Weasley e a Senhorita Granger. – muitos ficaram surpresos com a nova ordem, eles sempre trabalharam em trios. Draco percebeu na hora o que estava acontecendo e ele torcia para que estivesse certo.

– Potter, Malfoy. A partir de agora os dois vão fazer a minha aula juntos. Não quero reclamações. Sentem-se. Espero ter a pomada pronta no final da aula.

Blaise e Pansy levantaram e foram para a carteira livre logo atrás da carteira que era do trio Sonserino. Por ser poções e por ser Snape quem ministrava a aula, algumas das carteiras das duas primeiras fileiras eram vazias. Lílian sorriu quando foi em direção ao seu papi. E Harry quando viu os dois loiros esperando por ele percebeu que Malfoy não iria sair do lado Sonserino da sala. Ele percebeu com horror que era ele que teria que sair da mesa e ir para o outro lado da turma.

– Achei que eu tivesse sido bem claro Sr. Potter. Está esperando o que?

Harry foi despertado de seus devaneios pelo professor, Ronald soltou um muxoxo com a nova ordem, Hermione olhou com pena para Harry. Ele recolheu suas coisas e foi em direção a sua mais nova mesa do outro lado da sala.

– Ah papai é muito bom fazer poções nós tês! – o moreno apenas deu um sorriso amarelo em direção a sua filha. Draco pegou o caldeirão sorrindo e já estava preparando tudo que precisaria na bancada.

– Harry poderia pegar os ingredientes? Temos que iniciar logo, falta pouco tempo para o almoço, mas se começarmos logo vai dar tempo de terminar.

– Claro. – o moreno vasculhou na mochila e achou o pergaminho que continha suas anotações da ultima aula e foi em direção ao armário em busca dos ingredientes deixando os dois loiros sozinhos.

– Então princesa, acredito que nós três fazendo poções juntos é culpa sua não é mesmo?

– Sim papi! Eu pedi ao padin, porque é mais divetido fazer o papai corta os ingedientes.

– Oh meu amor! Essa vai ser a melhor aula de todos os tempos. Estou te devendo dois presentes. Pode escolher o que quiser.

– Mesmo papi?! Até uma vassola só pa mim? É bom voa com o papai mas eu quelia uma só pa mim.

Draco percebeu os olhinhos brilhantes da sua filha e por muito pouco ele dizia um _Sim, um Malfoy pode ter tudo que quiser._ Mas ele percebeu o quanto poderia ser perigoso para sua pequena ter uma vassoura de última geração.

– Oh meu anjo, você sabe o quanto pode ser perigoso, mas poderá escolher outra coisa e eu prometo que quando ficar mais velha eu lhe dou uma vassoura.

– tudo bem papi. Mas vai ser quano eu ter a idade do Jay quano ganho a dele?

E nesse momento Draco percebeu o que a frase de sua filha significava. _Por circe! Eu tenho um filho, eu tenho mais um filho. Um filho com Potter._ E a cada nova conclusão Draco ia ficando mais pálido e com um expressão ainda mais chocada em sua face. E foi assim que o moreno o encontrou quando retornou a mesa com todos os ingredientes necessário para fazer a pasta.

– O que foi Malfoy? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – o moreno questionou enquanto se sentava na carteira ao lado de Lílian, a deixando no meio dos dois. Ele percebeu que após o seu questionamento o loiro se recuperou bem rápido, em questão de segundos não havia mais nenhum vestígio da expressão surpresa e chocada que era possível notar instantes atrás.

– Nada, só estava conversando com Lily, não é mesmo meu anjo?

– Sim papi.

O moreno percebeu na mesma hora que a sua pequena havia revelado algo sobre o futuro dos dois. Ele achou isso totalmente típico do Malfoy, ficar conversando de modo muito Sonserino só pra fazer Lily revelar algo, e ele detestou o fato de Malfoy saber algo e ele não. É sobre o futuro deles, ele tinha o direito de saber também.

– Não acredito que estava perguntando essas coisas a ela.

– Eu não perguntei nada. Eu juro. Mais tarde conversamos sobre isso. Aqui não é um bom lugar. Vai cortando logo os ingredientes e eu vou preparando a base da pasta. Tem que estar todos cortados para o ponto da mistura.

E então os dois se dispuseram a trabalhar, Harry percebeu que era melhor cortar os ingredientes e deixar que o loiro misturasse tudo no momento certo de cada um. Ele era um desastre nisso. Mas tinha que se esforçar para entender bem esse ramo já que a sua profissão estaria ligada diretamente com as poções.

No momento de misturar Lilian ajudou passando cada item que recebia do seu papai para o seu papi. E ela achava extremamente divertido quando eles caiam no caldeirão e soltava fumaças coloridas ou alguns chiados. O restante da aula correu super bem. Sem nenhum incidente. No final todos despejaram uma quantidade em um vidro, etiquetaram e deixaram na mesa do professor e saíram em direção ao tão esperado almoço.

Draco levou a pequena Lilian para almoçar na mesa da sonserina e não poderia ser melhor na opinião dele. A sua filha era uma verdadeira Lady, muito bem educada e não se incomodava com os olhares recebidos. Durante a tarde as aulas foram tranquilas, Lilian ficou com os pais quando houve os tempos livre de cada um e no final do dia eles estavam exaustos. Foram para o dormitório tomar um banho e se prepararem para o jantar e se tivessem tempo adiantar algumas das tarefas.

– Nossa estou tão cansado, acho que vou jantar aqui mesmo. Preciso de um pouco desse silencio. – o moreno falava enquanto se dirigia até o sofá e se jogava nele, Malfoy estava em uma poltrona próximo a lareira terminando de arrumar o cabelo de Lilian.

– Então vou ficar também. Não aguento esse monte de abutres me encarando ou encarando a Lily. _E te comendo com os olhos também._ –O loiro completou em pensamento.

– tudo bem então! Dipsy! – e após o chamado um elfo apareceu fazendo uma grande reverencia.

– Senhor chamou Dipsy, em que Dipsy pode servi-lo meu senhor?

– Não precisa de tanta formalidade Dipsy, me chame apenas de Harry, e ali estão a Lily e o Draco. É assim que desejo que nos trate ok? Você pode fazer isso?

– Dipsy pode fazer isso senhor, é uma honra chamar o grande Harry Potter pelo nome, e uma honra maior ainda servir a sua família.

Com a declaração do elfo o moreno ficou um pouco envergonhado, por mais que Draco achasse essencial o respeito dos Elfos para com seus senhores ele achou aquela característica do seu moreno adorável. Foi possível se apaixonar ainda mais por ele.

– Nós vamos jantar aqui Dipsy, gostaria que arrumasse a mesa para nós três por favor.

– Mais é claro senhor Harry Senhor! Dipsy vai arrumar a mesa para o jantar.

E antes mesmo que o moreno pudesse retrucar sobre o uso do termo "Senhor" o elfo já tinha ido deixando um Draco risonho com a sua fala que nada indicava que iria conseguir cumprir ao pé da letra o pedido do moreno. A natureza do elfo não permitia aquilo, eles tinham o impulso de sempre tratar com exímio respeito aqueles que serviam. Enquanto o elfo cumpria a tarefa designada Draco foi até o quarto com Lilian para colocar um pijama na mesma já que iriam jantar no aposento.

No jantar não houve muitas conversas. Quando terminaram foram para o sofá e brincaram um pouco com a Lilian. Logo a pequena cansou e Draco foi coloca-la na cama voltando minutos depois e percebeu que o moreno tinha ido para uma das poltronas, logo ele se dirigiu a outra ficando de frente para o moreno.

– Nossa! Ela estava cansada mesmo, nem precisei contar uma história hoje.

– Malfoy, o que foi que a Lilian te falou hoje na aula de poções?

E ali Draco percebeu que não conseguiria fugir daquela conversa. No restante da tarde ele tinha até esquecido aquilo. Mas agora com a mente mais clara ele não se assustou tanto com o pensamento, ele ficou extremamente feliz, tão feliz que foi capaz de abrir um sorriso para o moreno que acabou achando aquela atitude estranha.

– Ah nada muito preocupante. Ela só deu a entender que temos outro filho juntos, um menino e é mais velho que ela.

– O QUÊ? NADA PREOCUPANTE?

– chiiiu. Vai acordar a Lilian assim.

Harry não poderia acreditar nisso. Uma filha tudo bem, eles teriam como explicar isso. Poderia ter sido apenas uma vez, um deslize da parte dele não ter conseguido resistir ao Malfoy ou então eles poderiam ter estado muito bêbados para terem ficado juntos. Mas ter mais um filho? E mais velho? _Merlin, como isso pode estar acontecendo, ou melhor por que isso vai acontecer? Isso quer dizer que somos mesmo uma família?_

– Isso não pode ser verdade. Como Lilian te disse isso? Você perguntou sobre o futuro não é. Aposto que não se aguentou de curiosidade pra saber o que...

– Oh cale a maldita boca! Eu não perguntei nada. Apenas disse que no próximo passeio ela poderia escolher o que quisesse de presente e ela pediu uma vassoura só pra ela. Aposto que é os seus genes falando mais alto já que tem o costume de levar ela pra voar. E eu disse que ela era muito nova pra ter uma vassoura só pra ela. Afinal sou pai dela, tenho que analisar os perigos de uma garotinha da idade dela ter uma vassoura de ultima geração. Por mais que eu na idade dela também quisesse a minha...

– Entendi Malfoy, você bancou o pai responsável. Disse um não ao pedido dela. Mas onde é que entra o fato dela dizer que tem um irmão? Mantenha o foco por favor.

– Desculpe. Depois que eu disse que ela era muito nova pra ter uma, Lily perguntou se ganharia uma só quando tivesse a idade do Jay quando ganhou a dele.

– Jay? Ela só disse isso? – e após a confirmação o moreno pensou durante alguns segundos. – Oh Céus! James. Só pode ser esse o nome. Mas pode ser o nome de algum filho de nossos amigos. Ela tem contato com todos não é. E ela não disse exatamente irmão não é mesmo?

– Não acredito que você está tentando achar justificativas? Aceite Potter temos mais de um filho juntos. O que tivemos ou que teremos, seja lá qual for o tempo verbal correto a ser utilizado aqui, nós dois tivemos mais que um mero caso. Foi mais que uma transa. Duas na verdade, já que temos mais de um filho de idades diferentes.

O moreno percebeu horrorizado que Draco tinha razão. Já era difícil aceitar que teriam uma filha juntos, agora ele descobria que vão ter um filho também. _Malfoy definitivamente fez alguma coisa contra mim. Será se foi alguma poção? Tenho que ficar de olho a partir de agora. Não posso deixar isso acontecer. Mas se não acontecer, então a Lilian não vai nascer?! Por Merlin, o que que eu faço?!_

O moreno passou mais alguns minutos divagando sobre essa mais nova realidade. E Draco estava um pouco triste com o jeito que o moreno estava tentando achar desculpas quando estava tão obvio o que iria acontecer. No fundo ele estava contente, com um pouco mais de esperança. Vão ter dois filhos. _Isso é mais que perfeito!_

– Bem, eu não sei você, mas eu estou muito cansado estou indo me deitar. – o loiro resolveu quebrar aquele silencio já que estava realmente muito cansado e o dia seguinte já era sexta-feira sinal que precisava enfrentar só mais um dia para ter o sábado todinho com o moreno e a filha de ambos.

– Ok. Hoje é minha noite no sofá. Então vou só pegar um travesseiro e um cobertor.

– Não precisa disso Harry. O quarto é tanto meu quanto seu, você tem o direito de dormir na cama também.

– Não. Assim é melhor.

E com isso Potter foi até o quarto pegar o que precisava retornando logo em seguida. Draco estava muito triste com a atitude do moreno porém não demonstrou, apenas levantou e foi até o quarto, fez a sua higiene e deitou, na hora sentiu o quarto muito grande para ele, faltava algo, faltava o seu moreno ali do seu lado dividindo a cama e antes que pegasse no sono uma lagrima escapou deixando transbordar a tristeza que sentia em novamente ser rejeitado por Harry Potter.

* * *

 **Espero realmente os comentários... Gostaria saber o que estão achando... Bjos e até o proximo!**


	7. Chapter 07 - Surpresas

**Oh minha nossa! quanto tempo! vocês são maravilhosos sabiam?! Depois de todo esse tempo trago algo maravilhoso... um capitulo novo! então não tenho desculpas que justifiquem esse meu atraso, não foi bloqueio de ideias mas sim um bloqueio de arquivo. Não consigo lembrar a senha do word quando protegi a história... kkkk eu sei, muita má sorte! Mas ai refiz esse capitulo. tomou um rumo totalmente inesperado e vocês vão entender logo, logo... ainda não revisei... apenas metade dele, por que minha irma ta aqui precisando do note, a net ta horrivel e eu to fazendo uma nota as pressas... nada ta ajudando hoje... Mas vou revisar e corrigir em breve algum erro... então me aviseem se algo não fizer sentido... acabei de fazer ele e apesar de fugir um pouco do que eu tinha em mente para o desenrolar da historia eu gostei do resultado, espero que gostem... então aproveitem!**

* * *

 **07 - Surpresas**

O dia seguinte passou voando. Logo a pequena família se via nos aposentos privados para o merecido descanso. Enquanto o moreno só pensava em dormir até não poder mais, já que no dia seguinte era sábado, o Sonserino estava inquieto, faltava poucas horas para ter o homem dos seus sonhos em um passeio por Hogsmead e para isso era preciso apenas dormir. E era isso que ele estava tentando fazer naquele momento. Já havia colocado a pequena Lilian na cama, contado duas histórias e sorriu com o pensamento de que sua pequena estava bem agitada essa noite. A semana havia sido cheia de surpresas com o surgimento dela, estava exultante com a possibilidade de ter uma vida com o seu escolhido, sabendo da existência de Lilian lhe dava ainda mais esperanças de que em algum momento irá ter a vida que tanto sonha para si.

– Droga! Não consigo dormir e esse sofá não ajuda! Regra estupida essa! Ah quer saber?! Amanhã é sábado, o dia vai ser longo... melhor desfrutar a noite em uma cama quentinha e de preferência grudado no Harry!

Ainda entre resmungos o loiro levantou e foi em direção ao quarto, fazendo o possível para não fazer barulho e acordar o moreno já que fazia um bom tempo que haviam decidido irem dormir, mas ao entrar percebeu que Harry ainda estava acordado.

– Eu sabia que você iria aparecer! Dava pra escutar os suspiros daqui! – o moreno acabou implicando e dando um sorriso para surpresa do loiro que estava deixando tudo transparecer no seu rosto. – Anda deita logo, sabe essa tua cara de surpresa fica cada vez melhor! Cuida logo! antes que eu me arrependa!

E sem esperar um terceiro chamado o loiro deitou no outro lado da cama, bem devagar, estava muito surpreso para falar alguma coisa e com medo que o moreno mudasse de ideia ou até pior... que demonstrasse que estava apenas brincando com ele e o mandasse de volta para o sofá.

O moreno tinha que admitir que estava se divertindo com as caras e bocas que o Sonserino estava fazendo, não era todo dia que se via o Príncipe da Sonserina demonstrar tanto o que estava sentindo. _Como será que ele ficaria se eu o abraçasse agora, ou melhor... lhe beijas... O meu Merlin! O que estou pensando?!_

Harry ficou muito surpreso com o rumo dos seus pensamentos porém, não demonstrou, apenas desejou um boa noite baixinho e se virou para só então pensar direito no que havia acabado de passar pelos seus pensamentos sobre aquele que estava a apenas um braço de distância. _Tão perto... será se é arriscado? Ele é tão diferente do que eu pensava, do que me mostrava nos corredores... se bem que esse ano ele está bem diferente, pensei que havia sido a guerra o motivo de tamanha mudança... Será se é por mim?! O minha nossa! Eu preciso dormir! Não posso estar cogitando em dar uma chance ao Malfoy!_

O loiro estava muito concentrado nos próprios pensamentos que não percebia a grande batalha que o seu moreno estava enfrentando pois mesmo ele estando de costas para si poderia perceber facilmente que o outro estava bem tenso. Para ele ainda estava difícil de acreditar que Harry havia deixado ele deitar na cama, ao seu lado, _Achei que ele iria levantar e me deixar dormindo sozinho novamente... Uma surpresa que continue ainda tão próximo... Ah Harry! Que vontade de te abraçar agora! O céus! É hoje que não durmo direito! Tenho que dormir... ou se não, vou estar um trapo amanhã... tenho que ficar irresistível amanhã, tenho que conquista-lo, saber o gosto do seu beijo, seu corpo..._ Nesse momento o loiro virou de costas para Harry não conseguiria se acalmar se continuasse a ficar encarando aquelas costas, sem falar na pequena ereção que já estava se formando com aqueles pequenos pensamentos. _Tenho que me acalmar! Tudo tem seu tempo... Vamos Draco! Ele vai perceber... Se continuar assim a magia veela vai gritar por ele! Não quero que ele me ame pelo meu lado veela... quero mostrar o que eu sou de verdade. Que posso ser a sua felicidade!_

E perdidos em pensamentos os dois adormeceram e se perderam em sonhos que quando acordassem fariam o moreno estar cada vez mais confuso ao que estava começando a sentir por aquele Sonserino metido enquanto o loiro ficaria ainda mais desejoso para que este se realizasse.

Na manhã seguinte Harry foi o primeiro a acordar, pra ele era muito cedo ainda e parecia que havia dormido a apenas alguns minutos, tinha que tentar dormir mais um pouco, _hoje é sábado! Que Droga! Dia de acordar tarde!,_ e ele já estava quase caindo na inconsciência quando percebeu algo. Havia um peso muito gostoso, quente e extremamente reconfortante em metade do seu corpo, uma respiração quente no seu pescoço, braços ao redor de sua cintura, um par de pernas emboladas nas suas e para sua maior surpresa, os seus braços estavam abraçando aquele ser como se sua vida dependesse daquela posição. Estava em um misto de surpresa e deleite e percebeu que não queria que o outro acordasse agora, que gostaria de ficar naquela posição por um pouco mais de tempo. Era algo sublime, o calor que emanava daquele corpo parecia tudo o que ele precisava para sobreviver. Nem quando dormiu algumas noites com o Nic sentiu aquela tranquilidade ao acordar, estava tão absorto nas próprias reflexões sobre aquele momento em particular que demorou um pouco para perceber que o outro já estava acordando, desobedecendo por completo aquele seu pequeno desejo. Apenas voltou a prestar atenção ao seu redor quando sentiu o corpo sobre si ficar tenso.

– Calma, eu não vou dar um piti... vou ter que me acostumar a acordar assim com você em algum momento não é?! – e enquanto dizia isso, o moreno deixava suas mãos passearem naquelas belíssimas costas, _Que pele deliciosa!_ E sem perceber o moreno apertou um pouco mais o corpo contra si. Fazendo o loiro soltar um suspiro de deleite no seu pescoço. _Tenho que fazer isso mais vezes! Draco parece gostar!_

 _Oh céus! Isso está indo mais rápido do que eu esperava! Será se é um sonho?! Ah mas se for não quero acordar agora! Preciso de um pouco mais disso... Será que se eu beijar o seu pescoço eu vou acordar de verdade? Ah que se dane! Preciso saber o gosto dessa pele maravilhosa, pelo menos em sonho!_ E com os pensamentos a mil o loiro não pensou duas vezes, distribuiu pequenos beijos pela extensão do pescoço de seu moreno. Se deleitando ainda mais com os suspiros de prazer que o outro demonstrava. E com tamanha aceitação por parte do Grifinório, já que este estava lhe apertando ainda mais contra si, o loiro decidiu ousar ainda mais... começou a passar suas mão também pelo corpo de Harry decidido a explorar aquele corpo enquanto podia. E para alegria de Draco o moreno mais uma vez lhe surpreendeu... impulsionou seu corpo contra o do loiro fazendo este deitar de costas na cama e ficando sobre o seu corpo. E sem esperar o Sonserino se recuperar da mudança de posição ou protestar em relação aos beijos que distribuía no pescoço de Harry, este atacou a sua boca. E foi o melhor beijo que poderia receber em toda sua vida. Acabou gemendo de tanto prazer que sentiu apenas com o encostar de lábios. O moreno não perdeu tempo em logo aprofundar aquele maravilhoso beijo. E ao mesmo tempo deixava suas mãos vaguear por aquele corpo que estava lhe deixando extremamente excitado e para deleite do Sonserino fazia questão de mostrar a ele tamanho desejo de possuir aquele corpo pra si. O Sonserino já não conseguia mais pensar, o sonho estava muito bom para acordar agora...

Mas ele decidiu que iria aproveitar enquanto podia aquela boca deliciosa, _Aposto que quando acordar estarei tão duro quanto estou agora! Não posso acordar agora! Merlin, me ajude!_

O Sonserino então decidiu reagir, afastou um pouco o moreno lhe passando a mensagem que era pra sair, mas não deixou nem o outro falar nada. Passou logo uma perna de cada lado do corpo do moreno e foi sentando logo bem em cima daquele membro que estava muito duro. E enquanto se abaixava para beijar o pescoço e peito do moreno deu uma rebolada bem lenta fazendo o moreno arquear o corpo, soltar um gemido rouco e apertando-o ainda mais contra si, fazendo aquele gostoso aperto perdurar por mais alguns segundos.

–Ahhh! Draaaco! Isso, rebola mais vai...

E o loiro não reclamou, rebolou ainda mais gostoso no seu moreno, apenas sentindo aquele incomodo por ainda estarem de cuecas. _Droga! A essa altura já era para estarmos nus! Que sonho mais idiota... tenho que aproveitar todo o meu moreno, pelo menos em sonho!_

A essa altura o Sonserino já havia imposto um ritmo bastante impiedoso no seu moreno levando o mesmo a gemer loucamente o apertando ainda mais contra si, ele conseguia sentir o membro pulsar na sua bunda, uma vibração totalmente deliciosa para ambos. Estava tão entretido naquela dança sensual e na distribuição de beijos, que se não fosse por ser um sonho deixaria uma marcas muito bonitas na opinião do príncipe Sonserino, que quase não percebeu que o seu moreno estava chegando ao clímax.

E foi com o loiro rebolando no seu membro por cima da cueca e distribuindo verdadeiro chupões que chegou ao seu melhor orgasmo. Gemeu loucamente apertando aquele corpo contra si e no meu de todo o prazer conseguiu morder o loiro no pescoço enquanto uma mão estava cintura e a outra embolada nos cabelos do loiro.

Precisou de apenas mais alguns minutos para o moreno perceber que havia negligenciado a ereção do loiro que estava a poucos minutos lhe presenteando com o melhor bom dia que poderia ter desejado.

– Oh, minha nossa! Acho que agora é minha vez de cuidar de você minha cobrinha manhosa!

E sem esperar por uma replica por parte de Malfoy, o moreno tirou forças de onde não tinha e o tirou daquela posição, ainda conseguia sentir a ereção do loiro pulsando na sua barriga. O deixou deitado sobre a cama e decidiu ser ainda mais ousado que o loiro, com um movimento muito rápido retirou a única peça que o outro mantinha. Fazendo com que o membro do outro saltasse perante seus olhos, o primeiro pensamento do Grifinório era apenas lhe dar prazer com a sua mão, mas ao ver aquele membro rosado pulsando e babando por ele não poode deixar de soltar um sorriso de lado e cair de boca naquele pedaço de carne que clamava por atenção.

– Aaahhhhh! Har... Harry! Oh céus!

O Sonserino estava em puro êxtase. O seu sonho ficava cada vez melhor... O seu moreno estava agora lhe dando o melhor e primeiro sexo oral da sua vida. O moreno alternava entre pequenas lambidas e sua mão e para desespero do loiro suspendeu uma das pernas deste e a colocou no seu ombro e enquanto o chupava ainda mais gostoso começou a fazer pequenos carinhos na entrada do loiro. Ele não estava com intenção de concretizar ainda, gostaria apenas que o outro tivesse um orgasmo tão bom quanto o que tivera há alguns minutos.

E sem demora veio. O loiro apertou a mão nos cabelos rebeldes de Harry, que nem havia percebido quando estas tinham ido pra lá, tentando inutilmente avisar ao seu moreno que estava perto, que ele poderia sair.

Mas o moreno não tinha intenção de abandonar aquele, que havia se transformado no seu doce preferido, queria ir até o fim, provar aquele sabor que estava lhe deixando maluco e quando percebeu já estava ficando duro novamente. _Oh céus! Muito Rapido!_ E enquanto chupava aquele pedaço de carne, passando os dentes cuidadosamente causando um estremecimento no outro, começou a se masturbar. E estava impondo uma velocidade absurda no próprio membro já que o outro estava bem perto do limite.

E então com um gemido que pareceu vibrar naquele membro que estava em sua boca os dois se desmancharam em puro prazer. O loiro mantinha as duas mãos forçando a boca de Harry ir cada vez mais pra baixo, se perdendo no prazer daquele gemido que vibrou por todo o seu corpo e ambos se perderam nas sensações do orgasmo maravilhoso que sentiram.

– Oh céus... isso... isso foi maravilhoso!

O loiro conseguiu externar algo enquanto o outro deitava ao seu lado com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Para logo beijar aquela boca deliciosa de forma lenta. Depois de um tempo o moreno decidiu se manifestar:

– Acho melhor tomarmos um banho... Temos um passeio para fazer!

E foi então que o loiro virou para o Grrifinório e percebeu que não estava sonhando e definitivamente aquele era o dia mais perfeito de todos.

* * *

 **Entãaaaao? Gostaram? Espero saber se fui rapida de mais! qualquer erro avisem... para que eu possa corrigir logo! espero vocês nos comentários! Beijos... Responderei os comentarios em breve... tive que rotear o note no meu celular pra conseguir postar... Mas logo, logo estarei respondendo... espero mais comentarios!**


	8. Chapter 08 - Estraga Prazeres

**Olá meus amores! Tudo bem com vocês?**  
 **Capitulo prontinho, revisado já! Mas sabe como é né... qualquer coisa é só me avisar!**  
 **Eu estou muito contente com a história... com esse capitulo... Mudei um pouco! A ideia para esse veio ainda essa semana quando estava a caminho do trabalho... Depois do ultimo capitulo eu não conseguia um ponto para continuar...**  
 **Espero que gostem, então não deixem de comentar, estou mega curiosa! kkkkkk**

 **Sem mais...**

* * *

Draco permaneceu deitado na cama e enquanto encarava o teto, percebeu que o seu moreno o chamava baixinho.

– _Malfoy!_

Quasenão o escutava de tão baixo que ele falou. O que de fato o loiro estranhou foi que depois dessa surpresa logo cedo o mínimo era que passassem a se tratar pelo primeiro nome. Algo que não esperou para externar.

– Diga Harry, mas saiba que depois de hoje já pode me chamar de Draco!

O loiro foi falando manhoso enquanto virava o rosto em sua direção, o mesmo que estava de costas seguindo em direção ao banheiro, se virou e foi logo respondendo:

– O que? Mas eu não disse nada.

Passados alguns segundos a voz do seu moreno invadiu o quarto novamente.

– _Malfoy... Malfoy!_

Draco notou que dessa vez o chamado foi mais alto e notou também que o Harry nem sequer abriu a boca. _O que está acontecendo?! É a voz de Harry, mas não é ele!_

– _Malfoy... Malfoy... Vamos, acorda!_

E entãoele viu e sentiu. Viu o moreno a sua frente ir desaparecendo aos poucos e sentindo o verdadeiro Harry lhe sacudir cada vez mais forte, fazendo de tudo para lhe acordar, para lhe tirar do melhor sonho de todos.

– Malfoy... seja lá o que você... esti... estiver fazendo para! Por favor, só... para!

E Draco então percebeu no tom de voz do outro que este estava ficando cada vez mais desesperado, Harry estava sentindo uma pequena parcela do desejo do loiro. O que apenas foi liberado inconscientemente durante o sono.

Desejo da forma mais pura.

– Que? Como?

– Não sei o que é isso, mas eu... Eu sinto que vem de você... A sua magia gritando pela minha. Pedindo que eu faça... Oh Meu Santo Merlin! Só faz isso parar... Eu não estou... não estou mais aguentando.

– Tá ok Harry, desculpe. É só que eu estava sonhando com você. Desculpe, não era assim que eu gostaria que você soubesse dessa parte da minha natureza veela. Só um minuto... Vai já passar.

E enquanto o loiro tentava a todo custo se controlar e pensar em outras coisas para fazer aquele desejo todo sair do seu corpo e consequentemente libertar Potter, ele percebeu o quanto Harry era forte. Mesmo com a sua magia clamando pela dele, ele resistiu... _Santo Merlin! Será que vai ser tão difícil assim conquista-lo?! Ele está resistindo, como é que vou conseguir competir? Não! Vamos, força Draco! Você consegue! Vocês têm filhos, tenho que realizar esse futuro, pelo Jay e pela Lilly. Não vou desistir assim tão fácil._

Depois de alguns minutos Harry foi percebendo que aquela sensação estava passando. E ao mesmo tempo ele conseguiu se acalmar. Mas a ereção que formou ainda continuava alí, grande e incômoda. _Tenho que pensar em algo broxante... Vamos Harry, não é tão difícil._

Após alguns instantes Draco escutou um suspiro de alivio por parte do outro. Ambos estavam mirando o teto, deitados lado a lado.

Agora que os ânimos se acalmaram, surgiu o silencio constrangedor, o qual ele não estava conseguindo achar nada para quebrar. Abriu a boca algumas vezes tentando formar algo coerente, mas foi Harry que resolveu dar um fim aquele silencio. Sua voz não passava apenas de um sussurro, se Malfoy não estivesse tão perto não teria lhe escutado.

– Agora você pode me explicar o que foi isso exatamente?

Não era algo tão difícil a ser explicado, mas a possibilidade de Harry se assustar e acabar dizendo para manter-se a distância, ah isso dificultava muito a sua explicação. Procurou pelas melhores palavras, que fosse simples e direto e só então começou a falar.

– Como eu disse antes, eu estava sonhando com você, e quando sonho eu não tenho controle sob o meu lado veela. O sonho foi bem intenso sabe e nesses tipos de sonhos a minha magia clama pela do meu parceiro, que no caso é você. É magia pura e selvagem. É meio dificil de explicar.

O moreno ficou calado um pouco, absorvendo a explicação. E com um tom de voz mais triste ele acabou perguntando o que havia acabo de concluir.

– Então é assim que acabo ficando com você futuramente? Você usa seu lado veela pra me fazer dizer sim?

No mesmo instante Draco virou o rosto em sua direção ele não estava acreditando que Harry o interpretou desta forma. Tratou logo de negar, de mostrar ao Potter que não iria acontecer isso.

– Pelo amor de Merlin Harry, eu tenho total controle sob meu lado veela quando estou acordado. Nunca iria fazer isso com você, se você for me dizer sim, for ficar comigo, eu quero que você esteja consciente da sua vontade, não vou te obrigar a nada.

– Promete?

Naquele momento Harry virou o rosto para o outro e Draco percebeu o quanto ele estava assustado com essa possibilidade.

– Por mais que meu lado veela grite para te seduzir e acabar logo com esse sofrimento, o meu lado racional não quer, quero que você me diga sim quando se sentir com vontade de ficar comigo. Então sim, eu prometo que nunca vou usar meus poderes veela para te fazer aquilo que não desejas.

– Obrigado! É muito difícil para você? Sabe, eu te rejeitar?

– Sim, mas eu consigo suportar. Sou um sonserino Harry e isso de certa forma me faz mais forte. São duas naturezas em conflito sempre, mas consigo suportar. _Eu tenho que suportar!_

O moreno então desviou o olhar, era difícil dizer o que estava sentindo no momento. Não queria machucar Draco. Ele não tinha culpa de ser parte veela, nem que ele acabou sendo o seu companheiro. _Tenho que pesquisar mais sobre meios-veelas. Sinto que ele não está me contando tudo. Vou falar com Mione sobre isso_.

– É tudo muito novo para mim sabe, mas vou pesquisar mais sobre meios-veelas. Se você preferir me contar mais, me ajudar a entender mais sobre você pode falar ta?

Naquele momento o loiro percebeu que Harry estava querendo lhe dar uma chance, algo pequeno. Mas já era alguma coisa. Ele não iria fazer piada com aquilo, tinha que fazer de tudo para conquistá-lo logo.

– Ok. O que exatamente você tem curiosidade?

– Nossa, é complicado. Não da pra fazer um resumão?

O loiro apenas sorriu diante da grande confusão que o moreno se encontrava. Mas antes de começar pegou a sua varinha que estava na cabeceira e conjurou um feitiço para saber as horas.

– Bom, daqui a pouco a Lilian acorda, mas posso ir te adiantando um pouco sobre tudo. E podemos continuar ao longo do dia durante o passeio a Hogsmeade. Que tal?

– Por mim tudo bem.

– Do início então? Bom, em algum ponto ao longo da linhagem Malfoy um ancestral se casou com uma Veela pura contradizendo todos os conceitos puro-sangue que tínhamos, mas que fique claro, não tínhamos como impedir tal união, ele era o companheiro dela, acabou se apaixonando e bla-bla... O que importa é que desde então os genes vêm se manifestando em algumas gerações, algumas um pouco mais que outras. Um ponto bem positivo que fizeram nossos ancestrais aceitarem foi a promessa da beleza. Foi muito tentador sabe, a possibilidade de os futuros descendentes sempre nascerem lindos. Para os Malfoys foi algo esplêndido.

Até aí o moreno entendeu, realmente era difícil alguém negar uma chance dessas. Mas ele não pode analisar muito pois o outro logo retomou o seu monologo.

– Fizemos a única coisa que podíamos... escondemos de todos a mistura da linhagem. Só revelamos quando nasce alguém que os genes se manifestam o suficiente para escolher um par de alma. Mas somente para os que fazem parte da mudança. Temos que seguir os instintos veela, temos que dar continuidade a linhagem. Veja meu pai por exemplo, nele apenas foi herdado a beleza, ele não precisou conquistar o seu companheiro. Se os genes não tivessem se manifestado em mim, meus pais já estariam organizando meu casamento com alguma jovem sangue-pura.

– Mesmo que você não amasse tal pessoa? Ou não fosse de sua escolha?

– Sim. Meu dever seria dar continuidade a linhagem, não é tão horrível assim Harry, eu já fui criado sabendo disso. Todos os puro-sangue na verdade.

– Mas isso é horrível mesmo assim, não se casar por amor...

– Bom, ainda tenho uma chance. Meu lado veela se manifestou o suficiente para te escolher. Ele entende que a sua magia me completa. Que eu te entenderia acima de qualquer pessoa. Quero que entenda uma coisa Harry, ter o amor de um veela ou meio-veela é algo único. Não podemos ficar com mais ninguém no mundo. Não conseguimos tocar mais ninguem que não seja o nosso parceiro de alma.

– Isso é assustador sabia.

– Sim, um pouco. Mas é algo magnifico. Você não precisaria ter ciúmes de mim sabendo que não posso tocar em mais ninguém além de você.

– Isso é verdade, um belo ponto.

O loiro acabou sorrindo, desde o início do resumão que eles estavam deitados frente a frente. Separados por poucos centímetros, estavam tão perto que sentiam a respiração um do outro.

– Mas e quanto a você? A sua genética veela te dar garantias quanto ao seu parceiro? No caso eu?

– Bom, de certa forma eu saberia se chegasse a me trair. Não digo que teria a certeza, mas perceberia algumas coisas, como por exemplo o seu cheiro. Cada sentimento que tens, ele se manifesta de forma diferente pra mim, quando estar calmo é o cheiro base sabe, complicado explicar, mas esse é o que sinto na maioria do tempo. Quando fica nervoso muda um pouco, o cheiro base continua lá, mas de certa forma muda.

– E como isso te diria que te trai?

– Eu conheço o seu cheiro base Harry, e todas as leves mudanças deste. Se você fica com alguém os cheiros se misturam e por alguns dias ficam alí...

– Desde quando você sabe que sou seu companheiro?

– Desde o início do ano letivo. Percebi que a minha magia clamava pela tua, que somente o seu cheiro me atraia, sentia em cada canto do castelo sabe... É bem torturante na verdade, mas eu entrei em contato com minha mãe e ela decidiu não escolher uma dama para mim e esperar em que vai resultar.

– Quando você ia me contar?

– Eu estava esperando o momento perfeito, não é algo que eu gostaria de simplesmente jogar em cima de você, queria me aproximar aos poucos de você. Ganhar tua confiança, e só então te falar sobre isso. Mas aí a Lilian apareceu dando um empurrãozinho.

– Isso é tudo muito novo pra mim, não vou negar que de certa forma me fascina, mas é bem estranho. Essa possibilidade de família é tudo que sempre sonhei. Não ter apenas um filho, entende? Sonho com uma casa cheia, uns cinco filhos ou mais...

– O que? Você tá maluco? No máximo três Harry! Posso realizar seu sonho só até três filhos. Onde já se viu? E pra te deixar sem qualquer tipo de persuasão é muito mais do que qualquer outro Malfoy já teve um dia, fique você sabendo! Nossa linhagem é toda de filhos únicos. Faria essa exceção por você.

– Não se sente só? Sendo só você?

– Às vezes me sentia, mas meus pais compensavam isso!

Ficaram um tempo em silencio, o moreno analisando toda a conversa até então e Draco apenas estava o observando, o analisando mais de perto, o quanto ele era bonito, o quanto o cabelo estava mais despenteado ainda pela noite dormida, os olhos... _Ah esses olhos definitivamente são minha perdição._

Naquele instante uma mecha de cabelo do Draco caiu sobre seus olhos, o mesmo estava tão distraído que nem percebeu. E institivamente Harry fez o que deveria fazer naquele momento, levou sua mão até aquela mecha teimosa que estava mudando todo o conceito de cabelo sempre perfeito dos Malfoys, até mesmo quando acordam, e bem devagar colocou ela atrás da orelha do loiro. Acabando que deixando sua mão passar pelo pescoço do outro em um breve carinho.

Harry achou aquele momento tão bom que se demorou mais um pouco. Decidiu então delinear com o polegar aquela boca que estava lhe chamando tanto a atenção durante toda a conversa que tiveram. Que a cada pausa ele parava para morde-la analisando o que diria depois. Resultando na visão que tinha agora, completamente inchada e rosada. Aquilo fez surgir uma contração em seu baixo ventre.

Por outro lado, o loiro estava prendendo a respiração, não sabia como agir diante dos carinhos do moreno. _Seriam apenas curiosidade? Santo Merlin! Ele não para de encarar minha boca. Preciso respirar!_

E tudo aconteceu simultaneamente. O loiro resolveu soltar o ar bem devagar para não assustar o outro. Logo aquilo fascinou Harry, e no impulso, ele apenas se inclinou mais para perto e selou os seus lábios nos que tanto estava desejando.

Aquele encostar de lábios se tornou a coisa mais gostosa que já havia provado até então, decidiu viver o momento e pensar nas consequências depois, fez o que estava desejando mais que tudo fazer, aprofundou o beijo da forma mais intensa que podia, arrancando assim um gemido por parte do loiro. Aquilo ao invés de lhe afastar só fez o moreno se aproximar ainda mais e aproveitando puxou Draco mais para perto de si. Ficaram abraçados lado a lado. E aquela posição não estava muito boa, o moreno queria sentir mais, queria deslizar as suas mãos por aquele corpo e fez o que desejava, deitou por completo na cama e trouxe o outro para cima de si.

 _Oh céus, meu sonho está se realizando? Não! Não podemos ir tão longe, não posso assustá-lo. Vamos deixar apenas no beijo. Controle-se Draco! Pelo amor de Merlin, controle-se._

O moreno queria apenas desfrutar daquele beijo, apenas isso. Continuou beijando-o e passando as mãos por todo aquele corpo que já lhe fascinava desde o dia em que ele deu banho em Lilian e acabou todo molhado.

Draco estava bem calmo, decidiu apenas desfrutar daquele beijo e como um belo exemplo de sonserino conseguiu controlar o seu lado veela, estava sentado sobre Harry com suas mãos no cabelo deste. Era tudo o que mais queria, tudo o que havia sonhado.

Pararam com o beijo apenas quando o ar se fez necessário, mas Draco não se deu por vencido, decidiu distribuir selinhos demorados o que deixou Harry louco, ele queria mais, mais daquela boca, daquele corpo.

O que acabou o levando a inverter as posições. Potter agora estava por cima e para um melhor atrito entre os dois Draco passou suas pernas em volta do quadril do outro.

Não muito distante dali uma garotinha loira acabava de acordar, ia ficar mais um pouco deitada esperando seu papi vir buscá-la. Ele sempre vinha logo depois de despertar.

Mas Lilian esperou, esperou e nada dos seus pais aparecerem. _Será se eles saíram? Ou nem cordaram ainda? Vou la ve!_

A pequena desceu da cama e foi em direção ao quarto dos pais, como sempre a porta estava entreaberta e foi logo entrando.

– Aahhh! Papais!

* * *

 **Bom... Fiz essa pequena mudança! Gostaram? Fez mais sentido ao casal?**  
 **Eu ache assim bem melhor!**  
 **Espero muitas opiniões em... aceito todas as criticas, não tenha medo! Não sou de mimimi... kkkk**

 **Vocês acham que eu deveria mexer no capitulo anterior? Reescrever para dar mais sentido, ou assim está bom?**  
 **Bjos e até o proximo capitulo!**

 **Ah o próximo: Aqui onde moro é feriado quinta e sexta-feira... não sei ainda se vou trabalhar no sabado, mas se não for é bem provavel que o outro capitulo saia no domingo... Então aguardem... qualquer coisa aviso!**


End file.
